We Belong
by gunit1016
Summary: Little snippets in the life of Kurt Hummel and Rachel Berry after they admit their feelings to each other. Drabble sequel to "Realize". Each story will have it's own rating.
1. Telling Blaine

Hey everyone! So this is the continuation of Realize, but it has time jumps so each chapter is like it's own story. Every chapter has it's own rating from K-M and I'll post what it is in the beginning. I hope you all like it!

Chapter Rating: K+

* * *

The first person to find out about them was Blaine. He had walked into the loft about a week after his break up with Kurt, only to find the new couple making out on the couch. He had immediately stammered out an apology, turned around and ran. Kurt, who had sat up as soon as he saw Blaine in the doorway, turned and looked at Rachel pleadingly. She knew what needed to be done, so she nodded her head and Kurt ran after Blaine.

Kurt was sure he had never run down those two flights of stairs so fast in his life. Unfortunately, Blaine had quite a head start and was almost across the street when Kurt made it out of the building.

"Blaine!" Kurt yelled out as he ran across the street, narrowly missing being hit by a few cars along the way. Finally, he caught up to Blaine about two blocks from his apartment. He grabbed Blaine's arm to stop him. The raven haired boy whipped his whole body around immediately, ripping his arm out of Kurt's grasp. His eyes were filled with tears and his expression was a mix of hurt and fury.

"Don't touch me!" Blaine yelled, causing a few pedestrians near by to look at them.

"Blaine, please. Can we please talk about this?" Kurt's pleading expression eventually broke Blaine down, and he agreed to sit and talk.

The talk was awkward to say the least. Neither of them wanted to speak first, and when they did start talking, it ended up almost being an argument. Blaine explained why he had been so hurt and his surprise at seeing Kurt move on from him so quickly. Kurt understood his feelings, but also pointed out that Blaine was the one who told him to go for it.

They went back and forth, talking for almost 2 hours on a bench outside the loft. Blaine told Kurt that he accepted the fact that he and Kurt were done, and he accepted the relationship with Rachel, but he needed some more time to be okay with it. Kurt understood and told Blaine that when he was ready to talk again, they would.

Kurt made his way back to his apartment, regretting not telling Blaine sooner and wishing that the younger male hadn't found out like that. Kurt could only imagine how hurt he must have been.

Rachel quickly turned off the TV and sat up when she heard the door to the loft slide open. Kurt trudged in and collapsed on top of her, burying his face into the crook of her neck.

"Oh honey," she cooed, running her hands through his hair. "I'm guessing that didn't go so well?"

Kurt mumbled a "No." into her neck and refused to move from his spot.

Rachel just continued rubbing his back until Kurt was ready to talk. She really wanted the details of his talk with Blaine, but she could tell that Kurt was upset and she didn't want to push him.

After a few minutes, Kurt sat up and told her about running after Blaine and how angry he had been. He told her about their talk and how Blaine accepted their relationship, but didn't want to see either of them for a while.

Rachel listened attentively and nodded where appropriate. After Kurt was done, Rachel pulled him close to her once more.

"It could have been worse, you know." Feeling that Kurt was about ready to argue, Rachel was quick to continue. "Think about it Kurt, you guys just broke up a week ago and here we are, kissing on the couch. He knew that we loved each other, but that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt that you were able to move on so quickly. Blaine only had Sam to comfort him after the break up, and now he is dealing with being alone. I'm sure it doesn't feel great."

"I wish I didn't have to hurt him." Kurt whispered.

"I know, sweetheart. Just give him time."


	2. Telling Friends

Hey guys! I'm glad a lot of you liked the story and thank you to those who favorited/followed. It truly means a lot to me! I'm going to try and update at least once a week. Hope you enjoy the new chapter!

Chapter Rating: K+

* * *

Rachel and Kurt had been dating for almost 4 months before they decided to tell their friends from glee.

They weren't necessarily hiding their relationship, they were just a little… nervous. Kurt was afraid of what people would say about his sexuality and Rachel was afraid of admitting to them that she had moved on from Finn. Though she knew that they didn't expect her to stay single forever, she was still worried what they would think about her dating again, especially since she was dating Finn's brother.

Kurt had told his parents during a skype session about 3 weeks after he started dating Rachel. Burt and Carole were very surprised, but could tell that Kurt was serious about her. She had been nervous about how Carole would take the news, but Carole simply said that she adored Rachel and just wanted them to be happy. After that, Rachel was invited to join in their weekly skype talks and became part of the Hudson-Hummel family once more.

Rachel's fathers had surprised her by flying to New York to celebrate Rachel's birthday in October. They knocked on to door to the loft but received no answer. They figured the kids were at work or out doing something, so they decided to go inside and wait. Upon opening the door, however, they realized that Kurt and Rachel were home and just happened to be… _occupied_ in the other room.

About ten minutes later, after everyone was fully clothed and Rachel's fathers had calmed down, the four of them met in the living room to discuss the situation. Rachel had been extremely embarrassed to have her fathers walk in on that, but she was handling it way better than Kurt. Kurt's face was deathly pale, his hands were shaky, and he couldn't make eye contact with anyone in the room. Rachel realized she would have to take the reins on this one, and began telling her fathers how she and Kurt became a couple. Leroy and Hiram were nervous that Kurt was just using their daughter to get over the break up with Blaine, but when Kurt told them exactly how he felt about Rachel, they knew that he was telling the truth. They accepted Kurt into their family, but not without a "If you ever hurt my daughter" threat from Leroy.

Blaine had known almost from the beginning, and was slowly coming around to being friends again. He respected them both enough not to tell anyone else about their relationship, just telling people that he and Kurt were not meant to be.

Artie had found out during one of the weekly dinners at the loft. He could sense that something weird was happening between them and swore he saw Rachel's foot on Kurt's leg under the table. He made sure he was the last to leave and confronted them about it. Kurt and Rachel decided that Artie was trustworthy enough, and told him everything. Artie promised he wouldn't say anything, but suggested they just come out and say it to the group.

"Sure, people might be confused because of Kurt being gay up until now and stuff, but we're a family. No one there is gonna care, yo."

Kurt and Rachel talked it over that night and decided that Artie was right. The glee club was a family, _their_ family, and they deserved to know the truth.

The plan was to tell everyone over Christmas break. The entire club was back in town for the holidays and arranged to meet in Rachel's basement for another party. Rachel's dads were attending some sort of Christmas party at a friend's house, so she told Puck to pick up some alcohol. She figured people would handle the news better if they were intoxicated.

As the party went on, Kurt had found it more and more difficult to stay away from Rachel. He was tired of acting like they weren't together. Artie kept looking from Kurt to Rachel, wondering when they were going to tell everyone and Blaine avoided both of them all together.

Rachel got up on the stage about an hour later to talk on the microphone for the karaoke machine (it wasn't a glee party without singing), thanking everyone for coming and saying how happy she was to see everyone. She then, in true Rachel fashion, asked if anyone wanted to sing a duet with her.

Kurt saw this as their opportunity to come out, so he quickly raised his hand and ran up to join her on stage. He knew the perfect song for them to sing so he put the CD into the machine and pressed play.

Rachel recognized the melody right away and glared at Kurt, knowing why he picked this song. Their friends looked at each other in confusion. The song Kurt had chosen, 'Truly Madly Deeply' by Savage Garden, was the first song they had slow danced to. But before she could do anything, Kurt began singing.

"_I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy_,"

Rachel noticed how confused all their friends were at the song choice. She chose to ignore it and just sing one of her favorite songs with Kurt.

"_I'll be your hope, I'll be your love, be everything that you need_,"

They both slowly forgot about the people watching around them, focusing solely on each other. They danced around each other and send flirty smiles and loving glances. The song ended far too soon it seemed and they were broken out of their own little world by the sound of hesitant clapping.

"Am I the only one wondering what the hell just happened?"

Kurt finally looked toward the group of people in front of them at Puck's words. He could see them all agreeing with him and knew they would have to be honest about it now. He glanced over at Rachel who was looking nervously down at the stage floor. He gently grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze, causing her to look up at him. She could see the love and support in his eyes and squeezed his hand in return.

Kurt lifted his head to speak to their friends. "Rachel and I are a couple now. We've been dating since August. I love her with all of my heart, and she loves me in return. It might seem strange to you, and you may be wondering how the gay boy ended up with the Jewish girl, but we love each other and nothing is going to change that."

Rachel was beaming by the end of Kurt's declaration and couldn't contain her joy. She roughly pulled Kurt in for a kiss, not caring about the other people in the room.

Most of the former glee clubbers were in shock. The only ones who weren't were Artie, Blaine, and surprisingly, Santana, who claimed she knew all along.

"You all forget I lived with Hobbit and Lady Lips for months. I knew something was going on there," she said nonchalantly, like it was obvious.

A loud cough alerted Kurt and Rachel to their audience once more and they broke apart, practically gasping for air. They slowly turned toward their friends, waiting for the slew of questions that was inevitably coming their way.

Tina was the first to break the silence. "How did this happen?"

Rachel thought back to before she and Kurt were dating. "I think we've always had some sort of connection, even before all this happened. But I think our feelings started changing after Finn died. We were there for each other. Things just progressed from there."

"That was like… 5 months before Blaine moved out. Did you cheat on Blaine, dude? Because that's totally not cool," Of course, Sam would be the one to ask that. He had seen how hurt Blaine was after the break up, but Blaine refused to say what exactly went wrong.

"What? No!" Kurt exclaimed, offended that they would even think he was that kind of person.

Most of the club turned to look at Blaine, who had been trying to stay unnoticed in the back corner of the room. He looked uncomfortable, but still chose to tell the truth.

"He didn't cheat on me, you guys. Actually, I was kind of the one who got them together."

That was even more shocking to most of the people in the room.

"I feel like we entered some sort of Twilight Zone," Quinn said, confusion written all over her face.

"We get that it may be confusing for you, but you all are family to us. We would like it if you could support us and our relationship."

Rachel knew Kurt fought for the things he believed in, but she had never seen him like this. He was standing tall, chin pointed upwards and staring at their friends, daring someone to object to their relationship. He was gripping her hand tightly, positioning his body slightly in front of hers as if to block any bad feelings from getting to her.

The group was quiet for a while until finally Mercedes spoke up.

"So you guys have been dating for a while? Why didn't you just tell us?"

Kurt was taken aback by the amount of hurt and sadness in her voice. He hadn't been expecting that.

"We were nervous," Rachel explained. "Kurt has self-identified as gay for most of his life and I thought I was going to be with Finn. We didn't want you to think we were just using each other after he died. Plus, we wanted to say it in person. It didn't seem like the type of thing to announce via text message."

"Okay."

All eyes in the room shifted to Brittany, who was seated next to Santana on the couch.

Santana looked at her girlfriend. "What did you say Brit?"

She glanced at everyone in the room. "I said 'okay'. If Kurt and Rachel love each other, then they should be together, right? We always said our club was about acceptance so I accept them and love them for who they are, no matter who they love."

Brittany had once again said something profoundly insightful that, while surprising most of the group, made them realize how stupid they had been acting.

"Plus Kurt is a really good kisser and everyone should be able to experience that, even Rachel."

Kurt's face turned a deep shade of red while most of their friends laughed. Rachel kissed him on the cheek and pulled Kurt over to the bar area. Mike had turned the music back on after that and the party continued as if nothing had happened. Rachel was glad to have come out with their relationship and be accepted. It felt like a weight had been lifted.

They reached the bar and Kurt grabbed the nearest bottle of alcohol, pouring some into a shot glass and downing it all instantly.

"Ugh, I needed that after what just happened," he said, throat burning.

Rachel rubbed his arm as Kurt took another shot of the clear liquid. "It wasn't that bad. In fact, I thought it went way better than expected."

Kurt just shrugged and took yet another shot, starting to feel the warmth spread throughout his body. He was happy that their friends were okay with them and he could finally act like Rachel's boyfriend again. He pulled her to him and wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"I love you."

Rachel smiled at the words whispered into her ear. She cupped his cheeks and guided his lips to hers. The hands on her back trailed a little lower through out the kiss and finally settled on her butt.

She pulled away from the kiss and looked at Kurt in shock. "Kurt Hummel! Everyone can see us," she urgently whispered.

Kurt smirked at her in return. "I am through hiding, Rach. You're mine and I don't care who knows it."

Before Rachel could respond she was yanked in for another kiss, this one rougher and claiming. They could hear the catcalls all around them but no one else mattered. All they cared about was their love.

Also, lots of kissing. But mostly love.


	3. Overheard

Hey guys! Hope everyone had a fun and safe Halloween. Here's a new chapter for you!

Chapter Rating: K+

* * *

Kurt Hummel was having a great day. He had aced his Musical History exam, got a raise at the diner, and even found ten dollars on his way home from school. He got an email from Vogue saying they were going to use one of his ideas, and a text from Rachel asking him out to dinner after her rehearsal. Yes, it was a great day.

He got home and took a quick shower, washing off the sweat and grease from his shift at the diner. He carefully picked out his outfit, finally deciding on a dark green button up, charcoal skinny jeans and some black Doc Martins. It was an unseasonably warm day for April, so Kurt decided to skip the coat. He meticulously styled his hair and threw on some of his favorite cologne before starting his journey to meet Rachel.

He stopped at a small flower shop on the way to pick up a bouquet of lilies (Rachel's favorite flower) before arriving at the theater. He usually had to call Rachel to get access to the theater but the doorman let him in right away this time, finally recognizing him as Rachel's boyfriend. He nodded to the man and snuck his way to the backstage area, where he could hear voices and laughter.

Rachel was talking and joking with a few of her co-stars as they packed up their things to leave. The sound of Rachel's laughter filled the space and Kurt couldn't help but smile. He was just about to make his presence known when Brett, the male lead, slithered his way over to Rachel.

"Got any plans tonight? I was thinking you and I could grab a couple of drinks later," Brett said, moving in closer to Rachel.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "As a matter of fact, I do. I'm having dinner with my _boyfriend_," she responded, putting emphasis on the last word.

Brett scoffed. "Who? Do you mean that tiny elf boy that comes in here? Come on, babe, you can't seriously still be with him. He's gayer than unicorns. I bet you're just some sort of experiment to him."

Kurt was extremely offended. He knew he wasn't the most masculine of men, but 'tiny elf boy'? That was just mean.

"I am not 'some sort of experiment'. We love each other and are in a happy, committed relationship; something _you_ would know nothing about."

Brett still wasn't listening to her and ran his hand down her arm. "You know that fairy won't be able to satisfy you like I will."

"Oh trust me, Brett. He keeps me _very_ satisfied." Hearing Rachel's words brought a blush to Kurt's cheeks. It was nice to hear he'd been doing something right.

"Just one drink, come on-" Brett gripped her wrist tightly and tried to pull her toward the exit.

"No! Let go of me!" Rachel yelled, trying to pry his hands off of her.

That was when Kurt decided to make his appearance. "Hey!" he yelled, rushing toward them. "I believe she said let go."

Brett laughed but dropped her arm all the same. Kurt checked to see if she was okay before positioning his body between Brett and Rachel. Brett had a good two inches of height on him, but Kurt wasn't backing down.

"I'm doing you a favor. You don't have to pretend anymore! You can go out and suck as many guys off as you want."

Kurt clenched his jaw. "She's not an experiment to me. She is my girlfriend. And I'm not going to just sit back and watch you harass her. Leave. Her. Alone."

Brett raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "Oh yeah? What are you going to do about it Gay Boy?" He then turned to look at Rachel. "Seriously? This is the guy-"

Kurt's fist colliding with his face stopped him from finishing that sentence. Rachel gasped as Brett hit the ground, hand pressed to his nose. Kurt stood over him, noticing the blood running from his now crooked nose. "I told you to leave her alone. You are never going to speak to her, look at her, or even think about her ever again, got it?"

Kurt grabbed Rachel's hand and started leading her toward the exit. "Good luck making it on Broadway with a deviated septum!" he called over his shoulder. He picked up the flowers he had dropped by the door and handed them to Rachel, who had been silent and had a weird look on her face.

"We need to go home," Rachel told him as they walked outside.

"I thought we were going to dinner. Are you okay? I know I shouldn't have hit the guy but he was-"

Rachel interrupted his rambling with a kiss, passionate and hungry. She only pulled away when they both needed to breathe.

Kurt's mind was still reeling with the kiss. "Wha-"

"We need to go home," Rachel repeated. "Because what you did back there was super sexy."

Kurt smirked. "Well then, what are we still doing here?" He took hold of her hand and ran them toward the apartment. Yep, Kurt Hummel was having a great day.


	4. Christmas Decorations

Hey guys! Sorry about the super long wait. I promise you, I haven't abandoned the story, quite the opposite actually. I got tons of writing done, but I'm just getting around to typing it out and publishing it. The updates will be more frequent now, I promise!

Happy holidays and happy new year!

* * *

Rachel slid the door open to her apartment and gasped at the sight before her. Soft, white lights hung from the ceiling spanning the entire loft, creating some sort of intricate design. Holy was hung across the top of the cabinets in the kitchen, as well as over the trim of the doorway to the bathroom.

Two stockings were hung on the side of the bookcase; one was green with a picture of a reindeer and the other was red with bright gold stars sewn in. The tree was placed in the corner of the loft next to the window. Colorful lights, silver tinsel, and various ornaments were placed perfectly upon the branches of the tall tree, with a bright star shining proudly on top.

Rachel was still gazing at the decorations around the loft when Kurt came out of their bedroom. He smiled brightly and went to greet her with a soft kiss.

Rachel pulled back slightly and gestured to the room. "Kurt, this is-"

"Please don't be mad!" he pleaded, sporting a guilty look. "I was just planning on setting some things out and then as more ideas came to me I just kept going and the next thing I knew, our apartment was completely decorated and I did it all without you and I'm sorry."

"Kurt," Rachel started, still smiling softly. "I'm not mad, honey. This place looks _amazing_! Plus, I think you saved me a little work," she said with a wink.

Kurt let out the breath he has been holding and glanced around the room as well. "You think it's okay? I asked your dads about Hanukkah decorations but they said that you had never really done all that growing up."

"It's perfect," she replied, nuzzling into his side. Kurt wrapped his arm around her and looked down at Rachel lovingly. She noticed his staring and blushed. "What?"

"You're beautiful," he whispered breathlessly. With the soft light surrounding them, she seemed to almost glow. He couldn't' get over just how lucky he was to have her. Rachel's blush turned a deeper red as he leaned in for a kiss. "Love you."

She couldn't help but pull him in again. "Love you too."


	5. Sleepy Morning

Hey everyone! I bet you thought I abandoned this story. Well, I haven't. I've been super busy writing and I already have 50 chapters ready to go. I'm sorry that it took so long for me to get back to this but real life hasn't been too great lately. Anyway, on with the Hummelberry goodness!

Rating: K

* * *

Rachel slowly blinked her eyes open, adjusting to the thin sliver of light streaming through their bedroom window, which was rattling due to the howling wind outside. Snow must have fallen overnight as there was about an inch dusting the windowsill. Rachel shivered at the thought of how cold it must be out there.

She tugged the comforter higher to cover her shoulders, wishing she had worn something a little warmer to bed. The arm lying heavy across her stomach pulled her in a little closer while she rested her head on his chest.

Rachel could hear his gentle snoring (which he adamantly denies) as her hand mapped the planes of his body. She rested her palm over his heart and swore she saw his pink lips twitch into a small smile.

She loved these lazy days where they could both sleep in and spend the day together. As soon as he woke up, he would make breakfast and they'd either lounge around the house or possibly spend the whole day in bed. Rachel smiled softly and let the strong beating of his heart lull her back to sleep.


	6. Ice Rink

Rating: K

* * *

Rachel glared at her boyfriend as he skated loops around the rink while she was stuck hanging on to the wall in an attempt to keep herself upright. It was unfair, really, how good Kurt was at skating. He weaved around the other skaters flawlessly, gracefully making his way back to Rachel.

"You going to let go of the wall anytime soon?"

Rachel leveled a glare at the man who just laughed it off. "Come on, I'll help you."

He held out his gloved hands to Rachel, who carefully took them in hers. She wobbled a bit but she didn't fall, which she considered an achievement. Kurt began skating backwards, tugging Rachel along with him and encouraging her to move her feet in a skating motion.

"How are you so good at this?"

"My mom loved skating and we used to go at least once every winter," Kurt explained, getting that faraway look that he always got when talking about his mother. "After she died, Dad started taking me in an attempt to keep up the tradition. He even tried to teach me to play hockey once."

Rachel stopped looking at her skates and looked into her boyfriend's eyes instead. "Really?"

"Yeah," Kurt chuckled. "Didn't work out too well after I refused to wear the hockey skates and waved the stick around like a baton."

Rachel laughed with him as they made one full loop around the rink. Kurt started to let go of her hands. "No, wait, what are you doing?" she panicked.

"Hey, it's okay. Calm down. I'm just moving so we are side by side. I didn't want to go backwards anymore."

Without the support of both of his hands, Rachel was more wobbly than ever. A little kid zoomed past them, knocking Rachel off balance causing her to fall backwards on the ice.

"Whoa, you okay?" Kurt asked, helping her up with a concerned look.

Rachel looked up at him sadly. "I don't think I'm very good at skating."

Kurt smiled sympathetically. "I think you just need more practice. How about we take a break and grab some hot chocolate?"

"You, sir, just read my mind."

And with that, Kurt helped his girlfriend up and off the ice.


	7. Missing

Two days, two chapters. Have to say I'm doing pretty well now! :)

Enjoy!

Rating: K+

* * *

Happy. Relieved. Loved. _Complete_.

Those were the thoughts running thought Kurt's mind as he lay beside his girlfriend for the first time in almost two weeks.

Rachel had gone on a trip with her fathers to visit her grandmother in Colorado. Unfortunately, Kurt had used all of his vacation days earlier in the year, so he wasn't able to join their family on this trip. Rachel was disappointed, but understood that Vogue needed her boyfriend a little more than she did.

This was the first time that either of them had left for an extended period of time since they began dating and neither had expected it to be so difficult. Sure, they had their own friends and activities; they were each their own person after all. But Kurt had not prepared for how different his life would be without Rachel there with him.

The first two days went by uneventfully. Kurt was slammed both at Vogue as well as the diner and barely had time to text Rachel let alone miss her. When he awoke on the third day, however, the feeling of loneliness set in. In his half asleep state he had reached to her side of the bed but was met with cold, untouched sheets, which caused him to remember. He burrowed his face further into the pillow with a sigh and attempted to fall back asleep unsuccessfully.

He eventually got up and made himself some coffee before settling down to read the newest issue of Vogue. But, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't concentrate on the magazine. It was too… _quiet_. There was always some sort of noise whenever his girlfriend was around, whether it be her vocal warm-ups or her rambling about the latest Broadway gossip. Kurt wasn't used to the silence in the loft, and he wasn't sure he enjoyed it.

The next few days passed in the same way. He got up, alone. Ate breakfast, alone. Went to school, alone. Went to work, alone. And then came home to an empty loft and went to bed, alone. He tried to fill as much time as he could with his friends and work, attempting to forget just how much he missed Rachel, but nothing seemed to help.

Finally, just over a week since she had left, Rachel was in an area with WiFi and demanded a Skype conversation with her boyfriend. Kurt had logged on eagerly, excited to see her once again. The first half hour was spent talking about Rachel's time in Colorado and the things she had done with her fathers and grandmother. The next five minutes were spent having the very short discussion of what Kurt had done since she had gone.

Rachel began talking about something her grandmother had said, but Kurt wasn't listening. He wasn't exactly sure where she was, but it was outdoors somewhere. The sun was shining, making her hair seem more vibrant than usual. He could tell, even through the grainy video quality, that her skin had tanned a little. Her eyes were bright and wide as she spoke with him, her lips moving a mile a minute, looking so pink and soft. It was only the sound of silence once again that made him realize she had stopped speaking.

"I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

Rachel furrowed her eyebrows. "I've been trying to get your attention for the past few minutes. Are you okay?"

Kurt shook himself out of it, trying not to let her see his sadness. "I'm fine, honey. Just a little tired, that's all. And I miss you a lot."

"Aww, I miss you too. But if you're tired I should probably let you get some rest. I'll call you tomorrow after dinner. I love you!"

Kurt was disappointed that she wanted to end the call so soon and cursed his excuse. "Have fun. Love you too."

The next four days went by agonizingly slow for Kurt. Despite working overtime at both jobs and spending time with his friends, his thoughts were made completely of Rachel and how much he missed her. Other than a very short, crackly phone call a few days ago, they hadn't been able to coordinate a time where both could talk.

He had a hard time sleeping as well. He tried cuddling a pillow, but it wasn't the same as cuddling his girlfriend. Kurt put one of her sweaters over the pillow, which helped a little, but it still wasn't good enough for him. He was going crazy without her and would give anything to feel her in his arms again.

Kurt had just settled down on the couch to watch another rerun of _Golden Girls_ when the door to the loft slid open. There, red-faced and a little sweaty from trying to carry all three of her bags up the stairs, was Rachel. She threw the last of her bags on the ground and turned to her boyfriend with a small smile. "Honey, I'm home."

Kurt was off the couch in an instant, almost tripping over the coffee table and her bags in his haste to reach her. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and breathed in the scent he had missed so deeply.

Kurt pulled away just enough to lean down and kiss the lips he hadn't tasted in two weeks. Rachel responded just as fiercely, explaining without words that she had missed him too.

He put one hand on her back and the other on her ass, lifting her without breaking the kiss. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her to their room and laid her on the bed.

Kurt crawled next to her and brushed the hair away from where it had fallen over her face, covering her eyes. "I missed you so, so much."

Rachel ran a hand over his cheek to cup his jaw; she could feel the stubble there, telling her that he must not have shaved for a few days. There were dark circles under his eyes, and his hair was not styled to perfection as it normally was. "Kurt? Are you okay? You look like –"

"Shhh," he whispered and silenced her with another kiss. "We can talk later. Right now I just want to hold you. Please?"

Rachel nodded, resting her head on his chest. Kurt wrapped his arms tightly around her and buried his face in her hair, inhaling deeply. He finally felt at home for the first time in weeks. And as he slowly drifted to sleep, there were only a few thoughts running through his mind.

Happy. Relieved. Loved. Complete. _Rachel_.


	8. Kurt Saves The Day

Rating: K+

* * *

Rachel was positive the world was working against her. She and Kurt had flown to Lima to celebrate her father's 50th birthday and she has had nothing but trouble since the plane had landed.

First, the airline lost her luggage. They eventually found her bag… in Phoenix. They were sending it off with the next flight, but she wouldn't have it in time for the party later that day.

She and Kurt walked hand in hand to meet Burt, who was picking them up in front of the airport. A businessman talking on a cell phone, obviously in a hurry, bumped right into Rachel and spilled copious amounts of iced coffee all over her white (and only) shirt. The businessman sneered at Rachel, muttering profanities, before continuing on to his destination.

"Hey!" Kurt yelled indignantly in the direction of the man, clearly expecting an apology for his drenched girlfriend, but he was long gone, blending in with other travelers in the crowd. He turned back to Rachel who had tears pooling in her eyes. Kurt took her hand and gave it a squeeze before leading her out to the waiting car.

Burt dropped her off at her father's house so she could change before the party. Kurt gave her a sympathetic look and a chaste kiss on the lips before the Hummel men drove to their own home to get ready. Rachel dug through all of her old stuff, but the only thing that she had to wear was one of her old animal sweaters.

"Ugh!" she cried out. "This is the last time Kurt convinces me to throw out _all_ of my old clothing."

Rachel took a quick shower to rinse off the coffee residue, attempted to tame her hair into submission, and changed into the dark red owl sweater. She grabbed her old car keys and ran out the door, not wanting to be late to her own father's surprise party. Her old clunker hadn't been used since she moved to New York two years ago and she was surprised when it started up right away. But that surprise soon turned to frustration when it started smoking a few miles down the road.

Tears began pooling in her eyes once more as she pulled over and put on the warning lights; not that anyone would be passing by. She lived a little further out of town and cars rarely came by. The sun was starting to set and she was positive that nothing else could go wrong.

Then it started raining.

She ripped the phone out of her pocket and dialed the first person that came to mind- Kurt. She frantically told him about her troubles since he had dropped her off and was getting more and more upset as she spoke. He assured her that he'd be there as soon as possible and hung up.

Rachel had been elated to see an umbrella in the back seat (she figured with her luck today that she wouldn't have one) for her to shelter her barely-controlled hair. The rain started coming down steadily, but nowhere near the storm that she thought it might turn into. A familiar black Navigator pulled ahead of her car and she crawled out to meet her boyfriend.

He was wearing a dirty pair of pants and a plain white t-shirt, causing Rachel's jaw to drop. In all of her years knowing Kurt Hummel, she had never seen him dressed this way. "Kurt?" she questioned, motioning to his outfit.

"Well, I'm not going to look at your car in Marc Jacobs, now am I? And you're one to talk, Ms. Owl-Sweater."

She bypassed the sweater comment and tilted her head in a confused manner. "Look at my car?"

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "You know my dad, right? Gay or not, I was raised in that garage and know almost as much as any guy who works there. Now can you pop the hood for me?"

She did as she was told and watched in awe as Kurt messed around with her car. Rachel had no idea what he was doing and if she was being completely honest, she was barely paying attention. The rain soaked into his white shirt causing it to cling (very nicely, she might add) to his torso. It wasn't until Kurt stood back up and waved at her face that Rachel realized she was staring.

Kurt smirked. "You didn't hear anything I said did you?"

Rachel blushed guiltily. "Um...no. I'd have to say the grease monkey side of you is quite sexy. But I'm not sure I would understand anything even I was paying attention."

Kurt laughed heartily. "I already texted one of the guys to tow your car back to my dad's garage. I'll look at it tomorrow. We should probably get going or we might miss the surprise part of the party."

They climbed into his Navigator but before he started the car he pulled a plastic bag out of the backseat and handed it to Rachel. "What's this?" she asked.

"Open it and find out," he replied.

She opened it and slowly pulled out a beautiful black dress and a belt to fasten around her waist. "Kurt, what-"

"I knew you didn't have any good clothes at your house so I thought I would go pick something up for you. Now hurry up and put that on so we can get to the party."

"What, here? You want me to change in your car?"

"You could change outside if you want to."

"…Fine, but no peeking!"

Kurt pouted. "Where's the fun in that?"

"We'd be very late for the party and everyone would know why."

"Touché." Kurt started the Navigator and started driving into town, breaking the speed limit just a bit to get to the restaurant in time. He changed in the back seat ("No one else can see me in my dirty clothes, Rachel. _No one_.") before running into the building for the surprise.

The party was a success. Leroy was actually surprised and extremely excited when he saw his daughter there as well. The food was delicious and most of her fathers' friends had made it for the gathering. She found Kurt looking at the mini cupcakes on the far table and wrapped her arms around him from behind. He turned around in her grasp and planted a loving kiss on her lips.

"Thank you for everything today. You make it all better," she whispered, laying her head on his chest.

"Of course I do," he replied. She poked his sides at the comment, feeling more than hearing the laughter in his chest.

Kurt leaned down just a little to whisper, "I love you" into Rachel's ear. She smiled and nuzzled a little closer to her boyfriend. Today wasn't so bad after all.


	9. Sexting

Nothing better than sexy Hummelberry, right? Enjoy!

Rating: T

* * *

**K- I'm bored.**

Rachel looked down at the text she received from Kurt just a minute ago. Her professor continued droning on in front of her, and she was thankful for the distraction.

_R- Me too._

**K- What are you wearing?**

Rachel rolled her eyes. Even after living together for so long and dating almost a year, Kurt still didn't trust her fashion choices.

R- You saw me leave this morning

**K- Answer the question**

_R- Fine. Black miniskirt with that burgundy top you got me and knee high boots. _

_R- Now tell me what you're wearing_

She expected an extremely detailed text of the outfit her boyfriend had undoubtedly put together, explaining everything from colors to fabric types. What she received was a surprise.

**K-Nothing **

**K- See? ;)**

Rachel squeaked which caused the attention of a few students around her. Her face flushed and she quietly apologized, hoping her professor didn't notice. She had not been expecting a picture of her boyfriend. Her very _naked_ boyfriend.

_R- Kurt! I am in class!_

**K- I know. You aren't here in bed with me :(**

**K- I'm bored and I miss you**

**K- Like really miss you**

Rachel's face stayed a deep shade of red throughout the whole lecture. Kurt had sent her text after text (with very revealing pictures in between), not sparing any details.

**K- Skip your next class**

_R- Kurt, I have midterms coming up_

**K- I'll make it worth your while**

Rachel wrestled with the idea for a minute, but one final picture of Kurt's pouty face was all she needed to make her decision.

_R- I'll be home in 20_

**K- Can't wait ;)**


	10. Drunk

Rating: K+

* * *

Kurt was drunk. Not just tipsy, oh no. He was floor-spinning, word-slurring, out-of-his-mind drunk. He and Elliot had decided to stay at the bar after their last _One Three Hill_ gig and have a few drinks since the bartender was known for serving minors.

It started off okay, just having a few drinks and talking, making plans for their next show. But a few turned to a lot, and the next thing Kurt knew, he was in the middle of the dance floor having some sort of dance off with this short, red-haired guy wearing far too much cologne.

Elliot grabbed Kurt by the arm and started leading him toward the exit. "Come on buddy, I think it's time you head home."

"What? But I don' wanna gooo.." Kurt whined. "I was jus havin' fun and now we havta go?"

Elliot put one arm around Kurt and semi-carried him out of the bar. "I knew it was a good idea for me to stay relatively sober. What would you have done without me Hummel?"

Elliot continued dragging (he was bigger than Kurt, but Kurt wasn't exactly feather-light) him to a taxi that was waiting out front. He maneuvered Kurt into the back seat before climbing in himself and listing Kurt's address.

"Where are we goin'?" Kurt asked drunkenly, gazing out the window with hooded eyes.

"I'm taking you home. I already texted Rachel and told her we were on our way."

Just then, Kurt whipped his head toward his taller friend with a scarred look. "Rachel? Did you tell 'er I had drinks?"

Elliot chuckled quietly. "Uh, yeah Kurt. I'm pretty sure she knows you're trashed."

Kurt looked down at his hands then, repeating the phrase "Oh no," over and over. "I'll haveta hide it."

Elliot looked incredulously at his friend. "Kurt, you are wasted. I don't think you're going to be able to hide it."

"I'ma actor, El. I can do it."

The cab pulled up to the Kurt's building where Elliot helped Kurt up the stairs and to the door of his apartment. He pulled open the sliding door and dragged Kurt inside, where Rachel was sitting on the couch watching late night TV.

"Hey babe," Kurt said, attempting to stand up straighter. "I'm not drunk at all."

Kurt was very proud of himself for not slurring and he turned happily to Elliot and nodded. Elliot just rolled his eyes and clapped Kurt on the back before bidding them both a good night and exiting the loft.

Kurt was swaying slightly as he stood, trying to look anywhere but Rachel's eyes. He knew that he would give away his inebriated state if he made eye contact with her. He sat (more like fell) on the couch next to Rachel to watch television with her but she turned it off.

"So, did you have a good time?"

"Mmhmm.." Kurt replied, still facing the other way.

"Kurt."

"Yeah?"

"Kurt, I know you're drunk."

Kurt turned toward his girlfriend to begin explaining. "Please don' be mad. I was jus' gonna have a few but then ev'ryone was doin' shots and now I-"

"Kurt! Honey, I'm not mad. You've been working so hard lately. I was the one who told Elliot to make sure you had fun."

Kurt looked her in the eye then and when he didn't see any signs of anger, he let out a sigh of relief. "You did?"

Rachel nodded and suddenly she found her arms full of one drunk Kurt Hummel. "Thank you fer not bein' mad," he slurred into her neck.

She pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Come on, honey, let's go to bed."

After a lot of effort on Rachel's part and very little on Kurt's, they were both in pajamas and under the covers. Kurt rested his head on Rachel's chest and wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"Hey Rach?"

"Hmm?"

"Your boobs are great pillows."

Rachel giggled and rolled her eyes. She rubbed a hand up and down his back as his breaths slowly evened out. "Go to sleep Kurt."


	11. Burning Up

Just a warning, this story will have the occasional sexy chapter. None of them will be integral to the main storyline so feel free to skip if sexytimes aren't your thing.

A hot chapter for a hot summer day like today! Enjoy!

Rating: M

* * *

Kurt took another huge gulp from his bottle of water as beads of sweat ran down the back of neck. New York was having one of the hottest summers on record with temps reaching sweltering levels. The last time Kurt checked the weather on his phone the temperature had reached 94 degrees and the humidity was higher than ever.

So of course, that was the week that the air conditioner would break down. Kurt contacted his landlord immediately but he was uncaring, too distracted by the baseball game playing in the background to even listen to Kurt. He simply mumbled out a confirmation that he heard and something about coming up to look at it "eventually." To say Kurt was frustrated was an understatement.

His girlfriend certainly was not helping in this situation. She was moving around the apartment in a tight fitting tank top and what must have been the shortest shorts ever invented. They looked more like a pair of underwear than shorts, the curve of her ass peaking out from underneath. Kurt's eyes followed her as she walked from one end of the loft to the other, talking to her father on the phone, pausing only to take a sip from her own bottle of water. He watched as she lifted the bottle to her pink lips, watched as she swallowed the water, watched as she lowered the bottle and ran her tongue along her lips, collecting every drop…

Kurt shook himself out of it and attempted to read the latest email he received from Isabelle. He only made it a few paragraphs in before Rachel caught his eye again. She was gazing out the window and explaining the recent heat wave to her father, stretching her arm above her head and making the tank top ride up, revealing the tanned skin of her lower back…

Kurt stood up from his seat, unable to resist any longer. He continued watching her as he moved closer, noticing the sweat glistening on her neck, her long, lean legs that seemed to go on for miles and the way the sun shining through the window illuminating her beautiful skin.

"Kurt already talked to him, Daddy. We are just waiting for him to-_oh_!"

The sudden pair of lips on her shoulder surprised Rachel, hot against her already warm skin.

"No, I'm fine. I just… uh…dropped my brush, that's all," she tried to explain to her father as Kurt continued to assault her neck with nips and kisses and running his hands around her waist. Rachel put her hand over the receiver and glared at her boyfriend.

"_Kurt! What are you doing?"_ she hissed.

"I'd hang up if I were you, unless you want your father to hear me make you _scream_."

As the last word was whispered in her ear, Rachel's eyes widened in shock. This was certainly unexpected, but she couldn't deny how turned on she was.

"Um, I'm getting another call. I'll talk to you later, Daddy. Love you!" With that she ended the call and threw her phone on the couch, using her now empty hand to grip Kurt's bicep as he pinned her to the wall. He turned her around quickly so she was facing him and claimed her mouth in a desperate kiss, full of teeth and tongue.

Kurt ran his fingers along the hem of her shirt before lifting the fabric enough to slip his hand under. He pushed higher and higher until her tank top was removed completely, thrown somewhere in the room, revealing the lack of bra. The temperature of the room seemed to raise significantly, and it wasn't because of the blazing sun outside.

He ran his thumbs over her nipples, feeling them harden and peak with every swipe. Her eyes closed and her head lolled back against the wall in pleasure as Kurt continued mapping her body with his hands. She ran her hands up along his back and through his messy hair, tugging harshly.

Kurt moaned at the pain, quickly tearing off the rest of her clothes; not that there was much left. His eyes raked over her sun kissed skin, taking in her beauty. "Fuck, Rachel. You are so hot."

"I think that's because our air conditioner is broken," she replied teasingly.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "There's nothing I love more than your wit and humor."

"Oh really?" she asked coyly. "Nothing?"

Kurt pretended to think about it for a moment before replying. "That, and your ass," he said, gripping the cheeks in his hands.

"Why aren't you naked?"

Kurt chuckled. "So impatient."

Rachel raised an eyebrow. "Says the man pinning me to the wall while I was on the phone with my father."

"I couldn't help it! Those shorts were killing me."

Rachel walked over to the couch and draped herself over the arm, as if she was presenting herself. "Well then," she purred, looking at him through hooded eyes over her shoulder. "What are you waiting for?"

"Fuck."

Kurt couldn't get out of his sticky clothing soon enough, desperate to touch her. The heat was making him insane with lust and his girlfriend was his for the taking. Just looking at her, all spread open for him, made him want to blow right then and there.

He hurried to the couch and shoved two of his fingers inside her, thrusting them in and out quickly. Rachel let out a scream and gripped the couch cushions tightly. His fingers continued hitting that spot, the spot that drove her crazy with pleasure. "Please, Kurt. I need you…"

Kurt could hear the desperation in her voice and knew he was just as desperate to be inside her. He spread her legs a little more as he settled behind her, burying himself in one quick movement. Kurt let out a loud moan, forcing himself to still for a few moments, trying to catch his breath. The heat in the apartment was nothing compared to the fire he felt in his groin.

Rachel, however, was impatient as always. She began to move herself, forcing her hips back and forth and effectively fucking herself on Kurt's cock. He filled her up so perfectly, stretching her walls in the most delicious of ways. She could feel every movement, every twitch and every jerk of his cock. She could feel him throbbing. She could feel him shaking with the need to control.

"Kurt."

"Hmm?"

"It's okay, honey. Just let go. Come on… fuck me."

Kurt could feel something inside of him snap and he lost it. There was no build up. No teasing. Just full on, out of control fucking. He was animal-like in his movements, thrusting as fast and as hard as he could. His hands roamed her sweaty skin before wrapping tightly around her middle, pulling her close to him. Kurt nipped, licked and sucked at her neck, losing himself in pleasure.

"So good. You feel so good..."

Rachel could feel herself moving closer to the edge as her hands looked for something, anything, to hold on to. She settled with one gripping the pillow in front of her and the other digging her nails into Kurt's arm. One final hit over that special spot inside her and she was coming, screaming Kurt's name loudly.

Rachel's walls fluttered around him tightly and he could feel her juices running down over his thighs. He fucked back into her three more times before pulling out and jerking himself to completion. He moaned something along the lines of Rachel's name as his cock shot rope after rope of cum over her ass. He was panting heavily, squeezing everything he had out and on to her slick skin. Kurt could see his cum dripping down over her cheeks and around her opening and he could feel his cock twitching at the sight, trying valiantly to get hard again.

Kurt grabbed a tissue from the box on the coffee table and proceed to clean both Rachel and himself albeit half-heartedly. Rachel crawled further on the couch and flipped onto her back, her dark hair splayed over the red pillow. Kurt collapsed on top of her, still attempting to catch his breath.

"Kurt, honey, it's too hot for cuddles," Rachel said, attempting to push him off.

Kurt whined, being accustomed to his post-orgasm snuggling, but knew she was right and moved anyway. Once his legs stopped feeling like jello, he scooped up their discarded clothing and deposited the pile in their hamper before heading to the bathroom to shower the sweat and cum off of his body, inviting his girlfriend to join him.

They stood under the cool spray, letting their bodies become accustom to the temperature change. They washed away the evidence of their afternoon activity, all the while sharing flirty smiles and chaste kisses. The couple redressed once more and settled in the living room to binge watch Say Yes to the Dress.

"I don't know what happened to you earlier," Rachel started, causing Kurt to tilt his head in confusion. "But I'm thinking the air conditioner should break more often."

Kurt let out a throaty laugh and tugged Rachel closer to him, laying a kiss on her cheek.


	12. Beach

Cute fluffy dialog fic. Hope everyone is having a good summer so far!

Rating: K

* * *

"Come on, Kurt! Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"I said no, Rachel."

"You're no fun."

"Hey! I am _plenty_ of fun!"

"You aren't right now. Why won't you go with me?"

"Look at me, Rachel. You know my people don't do well in the sun."

"It's called sunscreen, Kurt."

"Plus, I always end up with sand in places where sand should _never_, ever be."

"You're being overdramatic. Just come to the beach with me. Please?"

"…."

"…"

"Fine."

"Yay!"

_6 Hours Later_

"That wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be."

"For you maybe! I'm never bringing you to the beach ever again."

"Rachel…"

"No, Kurt! The minute you took your shirt off, every girl and guy couldn't look away. It's like their eyes were glued to your well-marbled body."

"Well…yeah. I'm hot."

"…"

"Hey, put the death glare away. You are too! You must have been too busy being jealous to notice everyone staring at you also."

"… Really?"

"Totally. Why do you think I volunteered to put lotion on you so much?"

"Because you care about my skin?"

"I was sending a signal that _I_ am the only one who gets to put hands on you."

"Now who's jealous?"

"I've always been a jealous guy. I can't help it."

"So, I've come to a conclusion."

"What's that?"

"We are too hot for the beach. It can't handle our crazy levels of sexiness."

"I think you might be right, Rach."

"Of course. I'm always right."

"Uh huh, and humble too, it seems."

"…Shut up."

"I love you."

"Love you too, jerk."


	13. Shower Fun

Another sexy times chapter! Feel free to skip if that makes you uncomfortable!

Warnings: shower!sex, slight exhibitionism, teasing

Rating: M

* * *

Rachel let out a huge yawn as she twisted the knob for the shower. She rid herself of her pajamas as the water was heating up, soon stepping under the steaming spray.

No more than two minutes later did she feel strong arms surround her and kisses laid upon her neck. She closed her eyes and tilted her head to the side, allowing him more space to work. Rachel lifted an arm to run a hand through his, now damp, hair.

"I was trying to -oh!- let you sleep in."

"And miss all the fun?" he whispered playfully in her ear. "No thank you."

One of his hands began inching lower but she grabbed it quickly with a squeak. "_Kurt!_"

"What?"

"We can't. It's bad enough that you're in here with me."

Kurt groaned in frustration. "Everyone is sleeping, I already checked. Please?"

Rachel bit her lip. Their group of friends had gathered at the loft for a mini-party and most were sleeping in the living room, just feet away from where she was now.

Kurt pulled her body closer to his, letting her feel his arousal pressing into her lower back. His hands roamed her wet skin, leaving goose bumps in their wake despite the hot water still streaming around them. One of his fingers circled a nipple and she stifled a moan.

"Please," she whined.

Kurt smirked triumphantly as he moved his hand back down to run a finger through her folds. He rubbed her clit gently, barely pressing down.

"Kurt…no teasing," she groaned.

He began grinding against her, slotting his dick in between her cheeks. "But I love teasing you."

"We've got six people in our living room, Kurt. We don't have enough time." Rachel used one of her hands to press his own harder on her clit as her hips moved forward, essentially humping his hand. Kurt forgot to breathe as his girlfriend used his hand to get off.

He pushed one of his fingers into her opening, ripping a lout moan from her throat. "Kurt, please…"

"Please what, Rach?" he asked, sliding another finger in alongside the first, thrusting them in and out of her wetness. "What do you want, baby?"

Rachel had one hand on the shower and the other had a tight grip on Kurt's arm to keep her from falling. The quick motions of his fingers had her weak in the knees. "Fuck me! Please Kurt, please fuck me!"

Instantly his fingers were gone and he was no longer pressed against her, causing her to whine.

She found herself being turned around and pushed against the wall by her boyfriend whose eyes were blown dark with lust. His hair was a mess and his cock stood out proudly, dark red and throbbing.

Kurt moved in closer to her and rand a wet hand down her side. "Put your leg up-like this…" he said; guiding Rachel into the position he wanted.

He placed himself at her opening, rubbing the head in her wetness and teasing her clit. A short moment later, he pushed his cock inside, sheathing himself fully in one quick move. Rachel grasped desperately at his slick back, gasping at the sudden fullness.

Despite the quick entry, Kurt moved slowly. He barely pulled out, moving his hips in more of a grinding motion, as he sucked one of her nipples into his mouth, running his tongue over the peak.

"Kurt, please-oh!"

Just as she was about to complain about the pace, he slammed into her hard. Rachel's nails left red marks down his back as he pounded into her, the slick sound of skin slapping together drowned out by Rachel's loud moans echoing off the shower walls.

"Be quiet, Rach. They might hear you."

She groaned at the thought. Kurt noticed how she tightened momentarily around him and smirked. He kissed his way up her neck and over her jaw, nibbling gently on an earlobe before whispering hotly in her ear.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

Rachel's eyes were clenched shut in pleasure and she didn't respond, but the reddening of her cheeks was all the answer Kurt needed.

"Yeah, you want it. You want them to hear how good you're getting fucked. Want them to know how tight you are around my cock."

Kurt sped up his thrusts as much as he could while trying not to slip on the wet shower floor. His big hands gripped her hips, digging in hard enough to bruise as he could feel himself getting closer to orgasm.

Determined to get her off first, he snuck one hand down to rub quick circles over her clit. Kurt pressed his mouth to hers just as Rachel was about to scream. He bit her bottom lip before resting his forehead on her hickey-covered shoulder.

"I'm so close, Rachel…Come on babe…need you to cum…"

One more well placed thrust was all it took for Rachel to fall over the edge, Kurt following close behind. He stilled deep inside her and bit down where her neck met her shoulder to muffle his groan.

Rachel's strong grip morphed into gentle caressing as they both tried to get their breathing under control. The kisses they shared were chaste and sweet, miles away from the rough, demanding kisses that took place just minutes ago. Kurt pulled out slowly, smiling apologetically at Rachel's wince from sensitivity.

They finally realized how cold the water raining over them was and quickly cleaned up. Kurt cut the water off and grabbed a fluffy towel, handing it to his girlfriend before taking one to dry himself off.

Rachel stood next to her boyfriend silently as they each started their moisturizing routines, exchanging small smiles when they made eye contact. She traced the love bites on her neck and playfully glared at Kurt, who simply shrugged in response. She then remembered the six people located just outside their bathroom door.

"What are the chances that everyone is still sleeping out there?"

Kurt opened his mouth to respond but a loud knock at the door beat him to it.

"Uh, guys? I really, really have to pee."

Rachel cursed herself for not bringing new clothes into the bathroom, knowing she would now have to make the trip from there to her room in just a towel.

Kurt, also sans clothing, opened the door and was almost knocked over by Puck, who ran to the toilet.

"Gross, Puck! Can't you wait until we get out at least?" Kurt exclaimed, ushering Rachel from the bathroom and closing the door. They were instantly greeted by their other five friends who were, indeed, very awake.

Mercedes couldn't seem to make eye contact with anyone in the room. Quinn and Brittany were both blushing, but gave Kurt and Rachel embarrassed smiles. And then there was Santana, smirking wildly and fanning herself with her hand.

"I wasn't even sure if Lady Lips here could get it up for you, Rachel. But I now stand corrected."

Her eyes roamed Kurt's body, taking in the marks left from Rachel's nails. "And from what I heard, you're packing heat, Hummel. The way you made Man Hands moan? Wanky!"

Puck came waltzing back into the living room and sat next to Quinn, putting his arm around her. "Plus, your secret, kinky wish came true; everyone could hear you guys."

Kurt's blush had now spread down his chest while Rachel's eyes widened dramatically. She dragged Kurt to their bedroom, leaving the sound of their friends teasing behind.


	14. That Time of the Month

Rating: K

* * *

He knew it was coming. He had it marked on his calendar just like she did. But he still didn't know how to handle this situation whenever it came up.

He walked into the dark apartment and threw his coat over a nearby chair. His shoes were kicked off near the door and his book bag was laid on the table. He grabbed the chocolate bar he purchased on his way home and made his way to the bedroom.

Rachel was curled up on the bed, one leg under the covers and one out, like she couldn't decide if she was cold or not. She was wearing one of Kurt's hoodies and some long sweatpants. The Notebook was blaring on their television as Rachel had tears streaming down her face.

"Rachel?" Kurt asked hesitantly and Rachel whipped her head toward him, just noticing his presence. "Are you okay, sweetheart?"

"Their love story is so sad. Why does it have to be sad, Kurt?" she got out through her tears, before another sob hiccupped its way out. Kurt took off his button up so he was just in his undershirt and crawled onto the bed next to her, instantly greeted with a lapful of Rachel. "I hope we don't end up sad."

"It'll be okay. Plus, if we were like them, you wouldn't even remember that you were sad."

Kurt regretted it as soon as he said it, cursing himself at not being a good comfort source for Rachel when she was like this. Her tears increased but she laughed at the same time, and Kurt wasn't quite sure what to do with that. He grabbed the almost forgotten chocolate and offered it to Rachel, who snatched it out of his hands instantly.

"You're the best," she mumbled between bites, and before he could even blink, the bar was gone.

"Clearly," he replied wryly, and Rachel blushed embarrassedly.

"Sorry."

"Don't be," Kurt shrugged, and let himself be covered with Rachel once more.

"Thank you for knowing what I needed today."

"I've lived with you for over two years now, I should be pretty good at this period thing."

Rachel giggled lightly. "You are."

"Good, now can we watch something a little happier? I think your tear ducts need a break."

Rachel pinched his arm for the comment, but agreed nonetheless. "Good idea."


	15. Party at Satan's

Wrote this after rewatching Blame It On The Alcohol. Everyone loves some Drunk!Rachel right?

Rating: T

* * *

Kurt sat on the green couch, nursing only his second drink of the night. He had decided not to drink too much that evening, since Rachel seemed to be drinking enough for the both of them. Almost as soon as they had arrived at Brittany and Santana's house, Rachel had a drink in her hand and it never seemed to stay full for long.

He was engaging in a pleasant conversation with Tina about veterinary school when he suddenly had a lap full of Rachel. The brunette pulled him into a sloppy kiss, full of too much teeth and tongue. Kurt gently pushed her back a little. "Whoa there. What are you doing, Rachel?"

"Tryin' to kiss my hot boyfriend," she slurred. She turned slightly and suddenly seemed to realize Tina was there. "Isn't he hot, Tina?"

Tina's lips were pursed like she was trying to hold in her laughter. "He sure is," she replied, sending a wink in Kurt's direction. Kurt's face was a deep shade of red and he held his head in his hands.

"Yep, my Kurtie is so hot. You should see him in bed, Tina. He does this thing with his tongue-"

"Okay!" Kurt interrupted loudly. "I think it's time we got you some water."

He moved Rachel enough so he could stand and lead her to the bar area, grabbing a bottle of water for his girlfriend. "Drink."

"I don't wanna drink this," she replied. "I left my cup over by the couch. Or was it on the table…"

"Rachel, honey, drink this, please?"

"Fine," she relented. "But only because I love you."

"I love-"

"I love this song!" Rachel interrupted and practically dragged Kurt to the dance area in the living room, bottle of water long forgotten. She pulled him close as they danced. And it was more like Rachel dry humping a stunned Kurt than dancing. Kurt tried to move back a little but Rachel had him in a death grip.

"Get it Hummel!" Santana called from across the room, causing Kurt's face to flame once more.

The song finally ended and Rachel loudly proclaimed that she needed to pee. "Kurtie, come help me."

"Help you what?" he asked confusedly.

"I need your help in the bathroom." And before he could reply he was being dragged once more, this time to the closest bathroom. He was shoved inside and the door was locked before he could blink. Kurt tried to respect Rachel's privacy as much as he could in the tiny bathroom, but there wasn't a whole lot he could do. He heard a flush and then the sound of running water as she washed her hands.

"I thought you needed help?"

"Nope."

Kurt frowned. "Then why was I pulled in here?"

"So I could do this," she purred drunkenly before she slammed her mouth on his. Kurt was more eager to respond without the crowd watching them, but he knew how drunk she was and he knew doing anything right now wouldn't be right.

"Rachel… Rachel, stop," he pleaded, gently pushing her on her shoulders as her lips attacked his neck.

"Why?" she whined. "Don't you want me?" Kurt could see the tears pooling in her brown orbs and knew he had to work fast before a full on meltdown occurred.

"I do, I really do," he started, rubbing his hands over her arms. "But I don't want to do this in Satan's bathroom, okay?"

"Okay," she pouted, but soon her pout turned to a large grin and she let out a giggle. "Ha. You called her Satan."

Kurt smiled, thankful that the meltdown was avoided, at least for now. "What do you say we get out of here?"

Thinking it meant to have sex, Rachel readily agreed. They weaved through the crowd and said their goodbyes. Kurt went to grab their coats, coming back to see Rachel hugging Santana goodbye. "Bye Satan!"

Santana pulled back sharply. "What did you just call me?"

"Satan. That's what Kurt-"

"Great party Santana! Thanks for inviting us!" Kurt shouted, pulling Rachel away quickly before he found out if the razor blades she hid in her hair was just a rumor or not.

It took a while, but Kurt was able to successfully maneuver Rachel into the car and drive them back to the loft. He semi-carried her up the steps, which was difficult considering her lips seemed to be glued to his jaw and neck. She stopped abruptly when they made it into the living room.

"Rachel?"

"I don't feel good," she moaned, her face turning a pale green color.

Kurt was barely able to get her to the toilet before she emptied the contents of her stomach. He kneeled next to his girlfriend, rubbing her back soothingly and holding her hair. That went on for a good 15 minutes before she seemed to be done. Rachel sat down on the floor next to the toilet and began to cry.

"Shh…it's okay," Kurt cooed, flushing the toilet and lowering the lid so he could sit her on top. "Drink this water slowly."

She did as she was told, eventually managing to brush her teeth and stumble to their bedroom. Kurt got her out of her clothes and into one of his bigger t-shirts. She always said she loved sleeping in just his shirts. He locked the door and turned off all the lights, grabbing a bowl on the way to bed for Rachel, just in case. He stripped himself of his own clothing and climbed into bed beside his girlfriend, who was already fast asleep.

Kurt woke to the sound of groaning. He blinked his tired eyes open to reveal his girlfriend, buried under the covers. "Rachel?"

"The sun hurts," came the muffled reply. Kurt chuckled and lifted the covers over his own head so he was face to face with the hung-over woman.

"The morning isn't supposed to hurt, you know," he teased, earning a glare in return. He laughed once more and rubbed her back until they needed to breathe, lifting the covers off and away from them. "Why do you go take a shower and I'll make some breakfast. It'll help you feel better."

"Can we cuddle all day and watch bad reality tv shows?"

"I would expect nothing less."

Rachel hugged Kurt before trudging to the bathroom. "You're the best boyfriend ever."


	16. I Have A Proposal For You

I really hope you all enjoy this one. I worked very hard on this! :D

Rating: K+

* * *

Kurt was nervous, to say the least. Tonight was the night he had been planning for months and he wanted everything to go off without a hitch. It had to be perfect.

Tonight, Kurt Hummel was proposing to Rachel Berry.

Kurt had timed it out perfectly to align with a birthday party that Mr. Shue was throwing for his son. All of the old glee clubbers were going to be in town for it and he wanted them all to be there. Their friends had always been there for them throughout the almost 2 years of dating, and he wanted to include the glee club in this special moment.

Kurt called or e-mailed each member of the club telling them that he planned on proposing to Rachel and that he needed their help. His phone was instantly flooded with "congratulations!" and "about time!" text messages. Even Blaine had texted back with a confirmation that he would help.

So, with his friends and family on board, he began planning. He didn't want to make it too similar to Mr. Schue's proposal, and he especially didn't want to copy Blaine's. But it was Rachel he was proposing to, so it had to be special. Kurt only had two months until that day and he was still at a loss for what to do.

Kurt called his dad to get some advice, but Burt had been wildly unhelpful.

"Just do what feels right, bud."

"Daaad…" Kurt whined into the phone.

"Listen kiddo, Rachel isn't going to care what you do." Before Kurt could respond, Burt spoke again.

"Do you love her, Kurt?"

Kurt was taken aback by this question. He thought that much had been obvious. "Of course. With all of my heart."

"And you're sure you want to spend the rest of your life with her?"

"Yes." Kurt replied with no hesitation. "I couldn't imagine it without her."

"Then stop worrying. No matter what you do or what you say, as long as it comes from the heart everything will turn out fine."

While he was glad that his father had faith in him, he still wasn't sure what to do. Kurt called Rachel's dads as well, but they pretty much said the same thing. Finally, about a week before they were set to fly back to Ohio, Kurt came up with his plan for the best proposal ever. He immediately went to work, calling all of the glee club and explaining everything.

Their plane landed the day before the birthday party for Daniel Schuester. Burt and Carole had arranged to pick them up and bring them back to the Hudson-Hummel house where Kurt and Rachel were staying. Though, Kurt had gotten a hotel room that night in the instance that everything went well.

The story Kurt told Rachel was that the old club was getting together in the choir room at McKinley that night for their own party before the birthday celebration the next afternoon. Rachel was excited to see all of their friends and agreed to attend.

Kurt had been increasingly nervous as that day went on, basically fidgeting the entire flight. In his carry on, mere feet above Rachel's head, was the box holding the ring. Rachel keep giving him questioning glances out of the corner of her eye, but chose not to say anything until they had landed and were picking up the luggage.

"Are you okay?"

Kurt whipped his head toward her. "Uh, yeah. I'm fine, just...really excited to see my dad!"

Rachel narrowed her eyes but thankfully let his obvious lie go in favor of finding Burt and Carole. She could see Burt waving his hand excitedly and was surprised to see Carole crying. She pulled Carole into a hug as soon as she was close enough and asked if everything was okay.

"Oh yes, I'm sorry I'm such a mess. I'm just excited," she explained, winking at Kurt.

"Excited? For what?" Rachel questioned.

Carole realized what she had said too late and looked to Burt for help.

"She's just excited to have you kids home, that's all," Burt said, allowing Kurt to let out a huge breath he didn't even realize he was holding. Kurt took Rachel's hand and followed his parents out to the waiting car.

They made it through the car ride home without any other close calls. As soon as they reached Kurt's old room, he collapsed on the bed. He had barely slept at all the night before and he was exhausted.

"Do you want me to put your stuff in the bathroom?" Rachel asked while moving to open his bag. The exact same bag that held the ring.

Kurt was up and over to grab the bag before she could even blink.

"No! Uh, I mean, no thanks. I can do it, sweetheart."

Rachel stared at him like he had grown another head.

"Okay…"

Kurt took the bag into the en suite bathroom and shut the door before pulling out the ring box and placing it in his pants pocket. That was too close. He finished putting all of his toiletries away before walking back into his bedroom.

There he saw Rachel looking at an older picture of them in New York for Nationals. They were in front of the Gershwin, moments before sneaking in. It was one of Kurt's favorite pictures of them. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and rested his head on her shoulder.

"Seems like so long ago, doesn't it?" she observed.

Instead of answering, Kurt placed a few kisses on the back of her neck and slowly worked his way to her lips. The kisses they exchanged quickly turned from soft and sweet to rough and messy. Rachel pushed Kurt on the bed and crawled up his body to claim his lips once more.

Kurt ran his hands down her back and pulled her closer, needing to feel her body close to his. Rachel ran one hand through his hair, tugging on the strands roughly. Her other hand slowly worked its way down his torso, landing on the button of his pants.

Kurt then remembered the ring in his pocket and grabbed her hand before she could get any closer. He broke the kiss and moved her off of him and to the other side of the bed.

"My parents are right downstairs. We should wait until they at least go to bed." Kurt knew it was a lame excuse (that they have definitely ignored before) but he couldn't let her find the ring; that would very much ruin his plans.

She pouted but soon wore a look a pure seduction. "Then you better be ready for tonight, babe. You'll be all mine." She then got up from the bed, fixed her hair in the mirror a little and headed down the stairs.

Kurt flopped back on the bed with a groan. That woman was going to be the death of him.

Kurt had just put the finishing touches to his hair when Rachel stepped out of the bathroom. She was wearing a short, red dress that hung off one shoulder. It was low cut in the back but was still classy. Her dark hair was wavy and hung down over her shoulders. Her perfectly styled makeup gave her the smokey eye effect and her lipstick matched her dress. Kurt's jaw dropped as his eyes raked over his girlfriend.

"What? Do I look okay?" Rachel asked nervously.

"You are so beautiful, Rachel." Kurt said softly and placed a loving kiss on her mouth. She beamed at his words and fiddled with Kurt's tie.

"You look very handsome yourself."

Kurt was wearing a simple black suit with a tie and pocket square that matched Rachel's dress.

"I still don't get why we had to dress up for this. We are just getting together at the school." Rachel mumbled, but Kurt chose not to respond. He had asked everyone to dress in formal attire for the proposal and told Rachel that everyone wanted to dress up for the party.

Kurt checked his watch and noticed it was almost time to leave. If everything was going according to plan, the rest of New Directions and Rachel's dads should already be there setting up. "Are you ready to go?"

She nodded and wove her arm through his. He led her down the stairs where Burt and Carole were waiting. Carole took some pictures before Burt ushered them out of the door with a good luck pat on Kurt's back.

Kurt's nerves reached their peak on the drive to the school. He had triple-checked his breast pocket for the ring box and had run through his speech four times. But for as nervous as he was, Kurt was even more excited to see Rachel's reaction.

He pulled the car into the parking lot and noticed a few familiar vehicles parked nearby. Perfect. He turned off the car and took a deep breath. It's go time, Hummel.

They both got out of the car and made their way to the entrance of the school. Right before he opened the door, Kurt stopped and pulled out his cell phone.

"Oh shoot, that's Vogue. I have to take this really quick. Go ahead in and I'll meet you there in a minute."

Normally Rachel would have waited, but it was a little cold outside and she had forgotten her jacket at home. She nodded and walked inside the doors of McKinley, the building filled with so many memories. As soon as she was in, Kurt ran around to the other side of the school to get ready himself.

Rachel made her way through the halls of McKinley toward the choir room. There was soft music playing over the speakers in the hall and she figured Artie must have hacked into the system somehow. She and Kurt had arrived a little later than everyone was set to show up, so she was surprised to hear silence from the choir room. She figured the party would be well underway by now. Confused, she walked into the room and saw Puck and Quinn standing near the piano, but they were the only ones there.

"Hey guys! I've missed you so much!" she exclaimed. But instead of responding, Puck lifted a sign that had been sitting on the piano. The sign read "Why I Love Rachel Berry: She's my little Jewish-American Princess".

Rachel giggled at that. "I love you too, Noah! But why-"

Before she could finish, Quinn also held up a sign. "Why I Love Rachel Berry: She taught me that there is more to life than status and appearance." Rachel smiled at that, remembering the whole nose job incident. She hugged Quinn and Puck, but before she could ask any more questions, Rachel was being pushed into the hallway again.

Right outside the choir room door sat Artie, who held his own sign. "Why I Love Rachel Berry: She can see more than the chair when she looks at me."

The music in the hall continued playing soft, romantic music as she saw Mercedes standing a few rows of lockers away, also holding a sign. She wasn't sure what was happening, but she was just going to let it happen. Rachel made her way over to Mercedes, who was smiling widely.

"Why I Love Rachel Berry: No one else knows what it's like to be a true Diva like we do." Rachel laughed out loud at that one and gave Mercedes a big hug. Mercedes pointed further down the hall to where Tina and Mike were standing.

Tina held up her sign first. "Why I Love Rachel Berry: She taught me to be confident." Mike held his up shortly after. "Why I Love Rachel Berry: She taught me to believe in myself and never give up on my dreams."

Rachel slowly made her way through the halls of McKinley reading everyone's "Why I Love Rachel Berry" signs.

Santana's said "She helped me accept who I really was" while Brittany's just said "Hugs".

Sam's read "She helped me see that music changes lives." Even Blaine was there, smiling shyly and holding a sign with an arrow on it, pointing down another hall. She turned and started walking down the hall but the sight in front of her stopped Rachel in her tracks.

There, surrounded by rose petals and burning candles was her boyfriend, holding a rose in his hand. Her eyes had already been filling with tears as she read the signs before, but at the sight of her gorgeous boyfriend, she lost it and let the tears start falling. She thanked God for her waterproof mascara.

As soon as she stepped close enough, Kurt handed her the rose and got down on one knee. She gasped, and couldn't believe this was happening.

Kurt took one more deep breath, trying not to mess this up. But as soon as he lifted his head and gazed into her eyes, the words came naturally.

"Rachel, as you can see, all of our friends are here tonight. Each of them has told you why they love you and now, it's my turn. I love you because you are determined. You are caring. You are beautiful. You are loving, and you make me a better man. I want to spend every day waking up to your _very_ early shower songs." Rachel laughed at this through her tears.

"I want to give you back rubs at the end of a long rehearsal day. I want to wrap you up in blankets and make that disgusting vegan soup you like so much when you are sick. I want to spend every minute of every day proving to you just how much you mean to me. You may have noticed that we are standing, or kneeling in my case, in front of your old locker. It was in this exact spot I told you I loved you for the very first time. And it's in this exact spot, surrounded by our family and friends, that I ask the most important question of my life." Kurt then pulled the box out of his pocket and lifted the top, revealing a beautiful white gold ring with a bigger stone in the center and two smaller stones on each side.

"Rachel Barbara Berry, will you marry me?"

By then everyone had gathered around them. All of the New Directions, Mr. Schue, Emma and the baby, Burt, Carole, Leroy and Hiram all waited on baited breath to hear her answer.

Finally (after what felt like forever to Kurt) Rachel nodded and started to repeat the word "yes" over and over through her tears. Kurt slid the ring on her finger before shooting up and kissing her with as much love as he could convey in that moment. They were both crying at that point, but neither could let go of each other long enough to care.

The sound of cheering, whistling and applause broke them out of their own little bubble so they turned around to acknowledge their family and friends. Burt and Carole were the first ones to congratulate them. Rachel now understood why Carole had been emotional all day. Burt yanked his son into an extremely tight hug while Carole wiped some of the tears from Rachel's face. The parents switched sides so Burt could hug Rachel while Carole turned to her stepson. He smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her. "Congratulations, honey," she said.

"Thanks, Mom," he replied, making Carole emotional once more. Kurt only called her that once before, the day of Finn's funeral.

Hiram and Leroy were next in line, both shaking Kurt's hand and welcoming him into their family. One by one, their friends gave their congratulations, compliments, and observations of the ring. Quinn kept saying she wanted one just like that, prompting Puck to send Kurt annoyed looks. Kurt just shrugged and wished him luck. The last person to congratulate them was Blaine. He walked up to the couple with a blush high on his cheeks, but no bitterness in his eyes.

"I just want to say how happy I am for you guys. I know you'll be together forever." He turned to Kurt, addressing him next.

"All I've ever wanted was for you to be happy. I can see that with Rachel, you really are. And I am proud to say that I will be there for both of you if you ever need me."

Before he knew what was happening, Kurt surrounded Blaine with a hug. He hugged him back instantly and knew this was how it was meant to be.

Everyone moved to the auditorium where the party was to be held. A giant banner hung across the stage read "Congrats Kurt and Rachel!" There were tables on the side of the stage filled with food and drinks and a big picture of Kurt and Rachel that had been taken on Christmas.

People mingled, ate and sang for hours in the auditorium that night. But no matter what was happening around them, Kurt couldn't keep his eyes off Rachel. _Rachel_. His best friend; his lover; his fiancé; his soul mate. He noticed her looking at the picture of Finn posted on the stage wall with a face he couldn't quite read. He led her to the plaque made in Finn's honor and put his arm around her waist.

"Hey big brother. I really miss you. I can't believe it's been almost three years now," he trailed off for a moment before gaining the strength to continue. "I want to thank you, Finn. You knew I needed someone to help me through your death, and you sent me Rachel. And you gave me to her in return. I promise to protect her, to care for her, and to love her with all that I am. Love you, Finn."

Rachel was thankful that Kurt had noticed her problem without her having to voice it out loud. She had been feeling somewhat guilty for dating Kurt and she felt that Finn would have been mad that she moved on. But Kurt worded it perfectly; they found love for each other through Finn. He was watching down on them like their own guardian angel. She looked at the picture and then up toward the sky.

She could never thank him enough.


	17. Regret?

Rating: K

* * *

"Do you ever regret it?"

Kurt had been working on an article for Vogue at his desk while Rachel was studying her script for the next show. They had been working in companionable silence; until now anyway. He turned his head toward his fiancé.

"What?"

Rachel worried her bottom lip between her teeth, eyes never moving from their set gaze on the bed. Kurt frowned; this must be a big deal if Rachel was nervous. She was usually so confident and blunt but at this moment in time, she looked like she wanted the bed to swallow her whole.

Rachel fiddled with her hands but continued on. "Do you ever regret choosing me over Blaine?"

Kurt's eyebrows shot straight up as a surprised look appeared on his face. He could honestly say that was not what he was expecting at all.

"I mean…what if you only think you love me but you realize later on that I'm not what you want and that Blaine was the one for you. You'll end up resenting me and we'll stop talking and you'll leave and –mmmph-"

Kurt had stood up in the middle of her rant to take two long strides over to the bed where she was seated. He grabbed Rachel's face and planted his lips upon hers, effectively cutting her off. He tried to pour as much passion, comfort, and love into that kiss as he could.

He pulled back but kept his hands framing her face to make sure she couldn't look away.

"Never," he responded, still breathless from the kiss.

Rachel still looked slightly skeptical. "Not even a little? You don't think about what things would be like if you were still with him?"

"Sure, I've thought about it."

Seeing Rachel's face deflate a little, he was quick to continue.

"I've thought about how unhappy I was and how unhappy I'd still be. How I wouldn't be achieving all the things that I have or meeting all the people I've met. Most importantly, how I wouldn't have you."

He grabbed her right hand and placed it over his heart.

"Do you feel that? My heart is yours and only yours. It's how I know that we are meant to be, and I love you so very much."

Kurt grabbed her left hand and kissed the ring on her finger. "So, to answer your question; yes, I've thought about it. I've thought about how lucky I am to be with you and how bright our future is going to be. I could never, ever regret that."

Rachel couldn't stop the constant stream of tears falling from her eyes if she tried. She had been curious about Kurt's thoughts on Blaine, but not after that speech. Rachel could not _wait_ to marry this man.


	18. Drunk Friend Part 1

So...my computer totally died on me and it took FOREVER to get all my old files back but I finally did it. Sorry it took so long! As an apology, 2 updates tonight! Hope you all enjoy :D

Rating: K+

* * *

"Kurt. Kurt! Wake up!"

Kurt blinked his eyes open slowly, disoriented and still mostly asleep. "What?"

"Your phone has been going off non-stop for the past five minutes. Will you please answer the damn thing?"

Kurt grabbed his vibrating phone from his nightstand and swiped across the screen to answer the call. "'ello?"

"Kurt, man!"

A loud voice yelled through the speaker, causing him to wince and pull the phone away from his ear. "Dude, I need you to do me a favor."

"Puck?" Kurt soon recognized the deep voice on the other end of the call. He glanced at the bright red numbers of the clock next to the bed. "Why are you calling me at two in the morning?"

"So here's the thing, I came to New York with a couple of my Air Force pals and we had some drinks and long story short… I lost them. And me. I am lost."

"You're what?"

"I'm outside this diner place but I don't know how I got here. Come get me? Please, dude?"

Kurt sighed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "What's the name of this diner? Do you see any street signs around you?"

Puck gave him as much information as he could in his inebriated state. Kurt threw on a shirt and some jeans, accidentally bumping into the dresser.

"Kurt? What are you doing?" Rachel asked, having missed most of the conversation when she fell back asleep.

"Puck's in town. He got drunk and needs a ride to his friend's house. I'll be back in a bit." He gave her a kiss on the cheek and grumpily went out to find his friend.

About 45 minutes later, Kurt was helping Puck into his navigator, which wasn't exactly an easy task. Kurt was strong, but Puck was just a step above dead weight.

Kurt buckled both himself and the tanner man in before starting the car. "Okay, where are you staying?"

"With Chuck."

"And where does this 'Chuck' live?"

"I don't know?"

Kurt turned to look at his friend. "What do you mean you don't know?"

Puck had the decency to look sheepish. "I was supposed to follow him home since I'd never been there before. But then I got lost…so-"

"Fine," Kurt cut him off. He was too tired and crabby to deal with all of that. "I'll just bring you back to my place and you can crash on the couch."

"Dude, you're awesome," Puck exclaimed, turning on the radio and singing along to whatever was playing.

They were almost to the house when "I'll Stand by You" came over the navigator's speakers. Puck was instantly quiet, turning his head to look out the window.

"I miss him every day."

Kurt glanced at the other man who had suddenly taken on a forlorn look. "Me too."

"He was my best friend," Puck started, rubbing a hand over his short hair. "He was my brother- not like you guys, of course- but still brothers. And I was terrible to him. I knocked up his girlfriend and lied about it. Then, made out with his next girlfriend! Who does that?"

"He forgave you, Noah. You know that, right?"

Puck shrugged in response. "We were good toward the end, right before he-"

The man couldn't bring himself to say it and cleared his throat. "I just can't help but wish I had never hurt him like that. We were bro soul mates. Bromates."

Kurt snorted. "He knew that. I know he did."

The pale man pulled into his driveway and cut the engine, walking around to help the drunk man into his house.

"Jeez, Puck. How much did you drink?"

"I dunno," he mumbled, trying to focus on the steps in front of him.

"You remember where the bathroom is, right?" Kurt asked as he deposited the man on his couch.

"Yep."

"Okay, let us know if you need anything," he whispered, placing a blanket on the end of the couch and a bucket by Puck, just in case.

"Hey, Kurt?"

The man in question turned around. "Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"No problem, Noah."


	19. Drunk Friend Part 2

Part 2! I think Puck has some explaining to do, don't you?

Rating: K+

* * *

The sun was shining brightly as Rachel woke from slumber, stretching her arms above her head. She smiled softly at her snoring fiancé, running a hand gently through his tousled hair.

She grabbed a towel and padded toward the bathroom to take a shower. Rachel opened the door, only to reveal a very naked Noah Puckerman.

"AAAHHH!" she screamed, throwing her hands over her eyes.

"Jeez, babe. You act like you've never seen one before."

She peeked through her fingers to see he had put his boxers on. "Noah? What are you doing here?"

Puck scratched the back of his neck nervously; an irritated Rachel was never an easy Rachel to deal with.

"I let him stay here last night," a scratchy voice said behind her. "He was drunk and needed a place to stay."

She turned so her glare was on her fiancé instead, who then put his hands up in defense. "Hey, I didn't know he was going to walk around naked."

Rachel turned on her heels and stomped to the bedroom. Puck turned to Kurt, confused.

"What did I do?"

Kurt simply shrugged in response. "It's hard to keep track of her diva storm outs sometimes. Are you hungry?"

"Starving."

"I'll start cooking up some breakfast. You might want to get some clothes on before she comes back out."

A half hour later, Rachel walked into the kitchen to see Kurt and Puck each devouring a large stack of pancakes. Puck glanced at Rachel nervously as she entered the room. "I'm sorry I scared you Rachel."

The brunette waved it off. "No, I'm sorry. I don't know why I freaked out so much."

Puck chuckled. "I haven't seen mood swings like that since Quinn was prego."

Kurt choked on his pancake, whipping his head up to look at Rachel with wide eyes. Rachel just shook her head in response.

"Anyway," Puck said, not noticing the silent exchange between the couple. "I'll leave you guys alone soon. I got a text from my bud earlier and he gave me directions to his place."

"Oh, no need," Rachel said triumphantly. "I already called Quinn. She'll be here in a few hours to pick you up!"

"What?!" Puck yelled, dropping his fork loudly onto his plate. "Oh no. No no no no…"

Rachel furrowed her brows. "What's wrong?"

Puck held his head in his hands. "Quinn didn't know I was in New York this weekend. I told her I had an air force retreat in Pennsylvania. What did you say to her?"

"I may have told her you had Kurt pick you up from the bars last night…"

"Shit. She's gonna kill me. How far do you think I can run in the time it takes her to get here?"

Kurt put a finger to his chin in thought. "Well, she's coming from New Haven so-"

"Kurt!" Rachel scolded. The blue-eyed man quieted down, shooting Puck an apologetic look. Rachel then turned to Puck. "You are going to stay here until Quinn comes to get you, Noah."

Puck pouted and crossed his arms, but stayed put. He knew better than to get on Rachel's bad side. Sooner than he would have liked, there was a knock at the Hummel's door. Rachel greeted Quinn with a warm hug, leading the blonde into the living room.

Puck shrunk into the couch under Quinn's glare. "Babe-"

"Thanks for helping him out you guys. You are great friends," Quinn said politely. She was smiling sweetly at Kurt and Rachel, but even they could see the coldness in her eyes. The blonde then turned to Puck. "We should probably get going."

Puck stood and gave Kurt and Rachel a tight hug, as if he was afraid to let go. "Thanks again, guys. It was nice knowing ya."

"Puck! Let's go. Now."

Puck lowered his head and followed his girlfriend out of the house.

"Yikes."

"That's why men shouldn't lie to their girlfriends. There is always hell to pay in the end," Rachel said; as though it was a written rule somewhere.

"Don't I know it. Ow!" he whined, rubbing the spot where Rachel smacked him.

"Better stay on my good side, Hummel. Or you'll end up in the same situation as Noah."

"Yes, ma'am."


	20. Enough

**Happy Thursday friends!**

**Warnings: Mentions of sex but no actual action**

Rating: T

* * *

"Would you ever want to have a threesome?"

Kurt began choking on his cereal, surprised by Rachel's question. He coughed and gave Rachel an incredulous look. They had been sitting quietly in the kitchen eating breakfast- Kurt looking at designs with his tablet and Rachel scrolling through her phone- when she voiced her question.

"What?" he gasped out as soon as he was able to breathe again.

"I asked if you would ever want a threesome?" She looked far too casual for this kind of conversation. Rachel was still scrolling through her phone and biting into her toast as if she had simply been asking about the weather or his plans for the day. If it weren't for her rosy cheeks, Kurt would have thought that he heard her incorrectly.

"Uh…I don't know? I've never really thought about it before. Where is this coming from?" Kurt noticed how Rachel was avoiding eye contact with him. "Um…do you?"

Rachel continued staring at her phone, but the blush on her cheeks deepened. "Do I what?"

"Do you want to have a…um…threesome? Is that why you asked?"

She finally put down her phone but was still having a hard time looking him in the eye. Kurt could see her fiddling with her skirt nervously.

"Well, no. I think I would have a hard time sharing and seeing you with someone else. But," she paused and seemed to be having a hard time finding words.

"If you ever missed or wanted the touch of another man again, I would rather be there with you than have you go off alone."

Kurt's eyebrows furrowed as he tried to process what she was saying. "If I ever wanted- Rachel, what are you talking about?"

"You identified as gay until we started dating. We've talked about boys and I've heard more about your sexual escapades with Blaine than anyone should ever know."

"Well, yeah, but…you're my fiancé. You're all I need both emotionally and physically." Kurt was really taken aback by the turn this conversation had taken.

"I know that you're still attracted to men and I just want to make sure that all your- _ahem_\- 'needs' are taken care of."

Kurt buried his burning face in his hand. "For the love of-"

"I'm just saying that if you needed a threesome to feel satisfied, I would do that for you because I love you."

"Rachel," Kurt grabbed her hands and held them tightly. "Honey, I need you to listen to me, okay? And seriously hear me out."

Rachel nodded and finally made the eye contact Kurt was looking for.

"Yes, I considered myself gay for most of my life. But that was before I found you. I don't need any labels. And yes, I will sometimes see a guy I find aesthetically appeasing," Rachel rolled her eyes at his phrasing. "But that happens with women too."

"Great," Rachel muttered. "More competition."

Kurt sighed in frustration; this was not going the way he had planned. "What I meant was, yes, I am attracted to both sexes, but you are the only_ need_ I have. Having sex with you is perfect because it means something to me. It's a way for us to connect and show our love for each other, and I don't need anything else, okay?"

"Okay," she whispered and Kurt hoped he got through to her.

His fiancé was quiet again so Kurt went back to eating his breakfast. Unfortunately, as soon as he took a bite, Rachel asked yet another question.

"So does that mean that you want _me_ to put something in your ass?"

Kurt choked once more and figured it would be safer not to eat.


	21. Night Off

Here's the new chapter! Enjoy!

Rating: T

* * *

Rachel was worried about her fiancé. Kurt had been working overtime at Vogue to make extra money for the wedding, and it was wearing him down. He was tired all the time, had constant dark circles under his eyes, and easily became irritable. He wasn't being his normal self.

She had told Kurt numerous times that he didn't have to work so hard and that she could cut back on some of the more expensive things for their wedding, but Kurt refused.

"I want you to have the wedding of your dreams, Rach. And we both know that I have some pretty expensive wedding plans as well. I've been planning it since I was six after all. I may be marrying a girl, but I'm still me," Kurt said with a wink.

That was almost a month ago, and he seemed slightly less enthusiastic now. She rarely saw him now days, and when she did, he was sleeping. They hadn't had a conversation that wasn't about the wedding in weeks, and most of those conversations ended in arguments. She missed him.

Rachel decided they needed a night just for themselves. She called Isabelle at Vogue and explained the situation and what her plans for the night were, requesting that Kurt be sent home in time for dinner. Isabelle immediately agreed, having noticed how strung out Kurt had been lately, and promised Rachel that Kurt would be out of there by 5.

Rachel threw on her coat and made her way out into the cold November air to pick up the ingredients for dinner, as well as a few other items for their date. Tonight had to be perfect.

Rachel was just applying the finishing touches to her make up when she heard the door to the loft slide open. She walked out of their bedroom to see Kurt kick off his shoes and angrily throw his messenger bag on the floor.

"Kurt?" Rachel approached him slowly, not expecting him to be in this kind of mood.

"Isabelle sent me home. She said I 'work too much' and needed to leave. Don't you think they'd appreciate me working hard? No, guess not. How am I going to pay for this wedding if I don't-"

Rachel laid a comforting hand on his back. She could see how red his face had gotten and the clench of his jaw. She needed to calm him down quickly before he started freaking out. "Kurt, honey, stop."

"But I-" Kurt turned around and finally noticed his surroundings. The table was set for two and he could smell something delicious being made in the kitchen. There were blankets set up on the couch, and his three favorite movies were placed on the coffee table, just waiting to be watched. His fiancé was dressed in a deep blue shirt paired with a short, black skirt. This outfit showcased her 'assets' perfectly. Her hair fell in waves over her shoulders, her dark lipstick making her pouty lips look that much more voluptuous.

"You planned this, didn't you?" Kurt asked, eyes taking in everything she had to offer.

Rachel smiled nervously. "You've been working yourself to death, Kurt. The perfect wedding won't mean a thing if you don't make it until then," she joked. "Tonight is for us. No wedding talk. No work talk. Just us, okay?"

Kurt couldn't help but flashback to the night he and Blaine broke up, how it all started almost the same way. He had been ignoring his fiancé and then they broke up. While he wasn't in love with someone else this time, Kurt couldn't help but feel terrible. He had been ignoring Rachel, but only because he wanted to give her the best. He didn't want to lose her too.

"I am so sorry, Rachel. I was just-"

"I know," she interrupted. "But I was serious. Starting right now: no work, no wedding. You are going to go take a nice, hot shower. Dinner should be ready by the time you're done."

Kurt nodded and kissed Rachel gently. "I love you."

"I love you, too. Now go," Rachel replied, sending him off to the bathroom with a slap on his ass.

Kurt started the shower and stripped before stepping under the spray. The relief was instant; his aching, overworked muscles melting under the pounding heat of the water. He stood under the spray for a few minutes, letting the water run down his body, most of his stress going down the drain with it.

Kurt remembered the dinner waiting for him and quickly finished washing up. He jumped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist before exiting the bathroom, steam billowing out behind him.

Rachel, who had been reading a magazine on the couch, watched Kurt cross the apartment, eyes glued to his chest. She imagined ripping the towel off of him and having her way with him on the couch, right then and there, but she shook herself out of it, reminding herself that there was plenty of time for that later.

Kurt came out a few minutes later, wearing a tight red v-neck and black jeans. His hair was just styled enough to be out of his face, reminding her of his post-sex hair, making it even harder for her to resist jumping him.

She distracted herself by dishing out their dinner, roasted red pepper pesto linguine topped with kale and feta. Rachel poured them each a glass of wine and lit the candles on the table. She felt strong arms wrap around her from behind.

"This looks really good. You didn't have to go out of your way to make me a fancy dinner though."

Rachel turned around in his arms. "But I did, so you better like it." She winked and moved out of his hold to sit at the table, while Kurt did the same.

Dinner was a peaceful, almost quiet, affair. She knew Kurt hadn't been eating like he should have the past few weeks, and it showed in the way he ate his dinner. He devoured his pasta like a starving man, only pausing to take sips of his wine and give complements of the food to Rachel. She beamed under the praise, happy that he was enjoying it so much, and ate her food at a much more respectable pace.

Kurt had two helpings of the linguine (as well as almost 3 full glasses of wine) before feeling like he was about to explode. The pasta went to his stomach and the wine went to his head, making him feel more relaxed than he had in months. Rachel could see the change in him instantly, thankful that he was able to forget about work for a bit. She refused his offer to help clean off the table.

"I want you to go into our room and lay on the towel on the bed. No shirt, no pants."

Kurt was intrigued, but asked no questions. He was sure he would enjoy whatever Rachel had planned, plus the wine was lowering his inhibitions. He stripped upon entering the bedroom and lay on the blue towel spread across the bed, face down in a pillow.

Rachel entered the room a few minutes later and began lighting some candles she had placed around the area. She turned off the overhead light, the flickering flames giving off enough of a glow to see and setting a more romantic atmosphere. Rachel pressed play on her iPod, the sounds of relaxing music filling the air quietly.

Kurt looked up from his spot on the bed. "Rachel, what-?"

"Shhh…" she interrupted, placing a finger over his lips. "Just relax, sweetheart." She gestured for him to lie back down and focused on getting her supplies out after he complied.

Rachel pulled the bottle of massage oil out of her nightstand drawer as well as a few smaller towels to clean up any possible spills. She poured a generous amount of the oil onto her hands, warming it up a bit before starting the massage down by his legs.

Rachel rubbed the oil into the skin of his calves, working her way up his leg. He wiggled his hips a little bit when she got to the edge of his boxer-briefs, but instead of moving further up, she moved onto the other leg to give it the same treatment. He let out a groan, which made Rachel smile. He needed to be just a little more patient.

Once his legs were sufficiently rubbed down, she moved up to his back. Rachel couldn't get the right angle for pressure, but soon came up with an idea. She climbed on the bed and straddled Kurt's body, sitting herself on the place where Kurt's legs met his ass. "There," she said, applying more oil to her hands. "Much better. Don't you think?"

"Mmhmm.." Kurt moaned out, feeling Rachel's magical hands on his back. She rubbed the oil into the hard planes of his muscular back, over the tattoo and up to his shoulders. She massaged and kneaded the muscles, feeling the tension leave his body. Too soon for Kurt's liking, she stood up and got off the bed.

"Turn over onto your back," she whispered into his ear. Kurt was all too eager to comply, flipping his body over immediately. She could tell how much he had 'enjoyed' the first part of the massage, but she wasn't done yet. She straddled him again, settling herself over his groin area, and poured some more of the oil on his chest.

Kurt gasped at the cold liquid being poured on him, but Rachel's hands soon warmed it up, spreading it all over his chest and stomach. She ran her hands over his abdomen, tracing the outlines of the defined muscles there. They then moved up to his shoulders, skimming his nipples on the way and making them harden instantly. Rachel massaged his shoulders deeply, feeling the tense muscles melt under the attention. Her hands moved down, over his biceps, past his forearm, to his palm. He entwined their fingers and opened his eyes to gaze at the beautiful girl above him.

Kurt was floating peacefully between falling asleep and being ridiculously turned on. But Rachel wriggling around on his lap made up his mind right away. He gripped her hips and flipped them over, positioning himself over her. Rachel yelped at the quick movement, looking up into her fiancé's eyes. She ran her hands over his back and down his sides, gliding easily from the oil.

"You're skin is all shiny," she commented.

Kurt chuckled and began laying kisses over her neck, working his way up to her jaw before finally meeting her lips. His fingers worked on undressing her as they kissed, until they were both just in their underwear.

"That massage felt so good, Rach," he said, running his hands over the newly exposed skin. "And now it's my turn to make you feel good."

* * *

Later that evening, after both were sated and redressed in their pajamas, Kurt and Rachel settled on the couch to watch one of Kurt's favorite movies. Rachel pressed play on the remote before leaning back in Kurt's arms and placing a blanket over both of them.

Kurt wrapped his arms around her; grateful for all that she did for him today. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to be marrying someone like her. After all that they had been through, he knew he could count on Rachel. They were soul mates.

"Thank you," he murmured into her hair as the opening credits rolled.

"For what?" she questioned, reaching for the popcorn on the coffee table.

"For today. For helping me unwind and relax. For always knowing what I need. For always being there for me. And I'm sorry I've been crazy lately. I just want us to have the greatest wedding anyone has ever attended, but I didn't mean to ignore you in the process. You have big plans, everyone knows I have big plans, but it wouldn't matter if I lost you along the way. So, I'm sorry."

Rachel turned slightly in his hold, looking him in the eye. She could see the unshed tears pooling in the glasz eyes she loved so much. "You're an idiot."

Kurt's mouth dropped open, not expecting those words at all. Rachel was quick to continue.

"I love you, okay? And part of that job is knowing what you need, like tonight. You have been working so hard lately to make money for us, and I truly appreciate it. So I wanted to do something just for you; I wanted to make you happy. You are never going to lose me, so deal with it."

Rachel turned back around, stuffing a handful of popcorn into her mouth and continued watching the movie. Kurt just shook his head, falling even more in love with this girl.

If you had asked Kurt Hummel five years ago to describe the perfect relationship, he probably would have said something about a tall, dark, and handsome man cheering him on from the crowd of his (many) Broadway shows. Yet here he is, cuddling with Rachel Berry, eating popcorn and watching old musicals. And he couldn't be happier.


	22. Mouse Trap

Fun Fact: This chapter was based on personal experience!

Rating: K

* * *

"AAHH!"

Kurt dropped his sketching pad and ran to the living room where the source of the scream was standing on the couch. "What's wrong?"

But before she could respond, he felt something tickle along his foot. Kurt nervously glanced down to see a brown mouse nibbling at his bare toes.

"AAHH!" Kurt squeaked, kicking the animal off and joining Rachel on the couch.

"Where did _that_ come from?" Kurt yelled, pointing at the animal in question.

"I don't know!" Rachel cried, grabbing onto Kurt's bicep. "I was going over my lines when I saw it running across the coffee table!"

"Why didn't you get it?"

"Me?!" Rachel exclaimed. "You're the man!"

Kurt looked affronted. "So?"

"So," Rachel began. "Traditionally, the man takes care of any household pests."

Kurt looked at Rachel like she was crazy. "Since when have we ever been considered 'traditional'?"

Rachel leveled a glare in his direction. Kurt sighed and braced himself for what he was about to do. "You owe me. Big time," he said, pointing at the girl.

"Love you!" Rachel kissed his cheek before practically pushing him off the couch where he stumbled a bit and then ran to the kitchen. He grabbed the closest tubberware container that he could find and slipped an oven-mitt over his free hand. When he came back toward the couch, the mouse was no longer there.

"Rachel, where'd it go?"

"I don't know. It was just here… There it is! Over by the chair!"

Kurt noticed the mouse climbing the leg of his favorite chair and kept a close eye on it as he slowly stalked closer, not wanting to scare it away.

He was about a foot away when he lunged, knocking the mouse off the chair and covering it with the container. "Got it!"

"Don't hurt him!" Rachel commanded from her perch on the couch.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "You didn't seem that concerned about his wellbeing when he was climbing the table."

He slid an old version of Vogue under the container to lift it up with the mouse still safely trapped. Kurt took it out to the street, dumping the whole container on the ground before running back up to the loft, hoping it wouldn't follow. "There, all gone."

"Good. I feel like I need a shower now. And so do you, you touched it."

"Agreed. And then you're going to give me the best back rub ever."

"I never said I'd do that."

Kurt smiled sweetly. "I believe you owe me a favor or two. See you in a bit, babe."

He sauntered his way to the bathroom, smirking proudly. Catching a mouse was so worth it.


	23. Future Thoughts

Rating: K+

* * *

Rachel had just taken the last bite when a waiter came around and cleared their plates. The lights dimmed and the DJ announced the bride and groom as they started their first dance. "The Way You Look Tonight" played as the newlyweds spun on the floor, causing Rachel to raise an eyebrow at her fiancé. Kurt leaned in to speak in Rachel's ear over the music.

"I should never have told her my pick for our first dance. I should have seen this coming."

Rachel just smiled and grabbed Kurt's hand, thinking of the couple dancing and how that will be them in just two months.

"Mr. and Mrs. Carlson, everyone!" the DJ called over the applause following the dance. The lights brightened a bit as the music picked up, people crowding the dance floor. Kurt ran up to hug his cousin, Lindsay, before anyone else could grab her and pulled her aside to introduce the girl to Rachel.

"It's so nice to finally meet you," Rachel said, shaking her hand. "The ceremony was beautiful!"

"And you'll have yours very soon! Kurt has been planning his wedding since we were kids and I can't wait to see what he came up with," Lindsay teased, tossing a wink at a blushing Kurt.

"Well, I've got to go mingle now. Have fun guys!" she yelled, rushing off to greet people.

Kurt tugged on Rachel's hand, dragging her from family member to family member, introducing Rachel proudly. They finally landed at a table with Kurt's cousin, Ryan, and his newborn baby girl.

"Oh my, is that Alicia? I haven't met her yet. She's beautiful, Ryan!"

"Yeah, she gets that from her mother," Ryan joked. He held her out to Kurt. "Go on, I can see how excited you are to hold her."

Kurt carefully took the tiny baby from his cousin, cradling the girl in his arms. Alicia looked up at him with bright eyes, waving her little arms around. Rachel's breath caught as she observed them. Kurt ran a finger gently over her rosy cheek and the girl wrapped her tiny hand around it.

She could see it now; envisioning Kurt holding a baby with dark brown hair and bright blue eyes. She could see him playing with the child and trying to get the toddler to say "Daddy." She could see the nursery and play dates and school functions almost as clear as she could see her fiancé now. Rachel knew, in that moment, what she wanted in life.

"Rachel?" Kurt then asked, looking at the brunette worriedly, and breaking her out of her visions. "Are you okay?"

Only when she wiped a stray tear from her cheek did she realize she had been crying. "Yeah," she replied quietly. "I'm fine. Can you excuse me for a moment?"

It all became too real for Rachel; seeing Kurt with that baby ignited feelings and thoughts inside she hadn't even known existed. She fled the hall, walking quickly to the coat check area to grab her pea coat and head outside. She hoped some of the fresh air would clear her mind.

She had just stepped out the door when she heard her name being called. Kurt was jogging to catch up with her, his brow furrowed in confusion. "Where are you going? Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm okay. I just needed to get some air and think for a bit."

"Think? About what?"

Rachel sighed, wondering how to voice the things rushing through her. "It just…all became too real in there."

"Are you calling off the wedding?" Kurt asked sharply. "I thought we were good. What did I do?"

"Wait, what? No!" Rachel exclaimed, reaching for his hand. "I absolutely do want to marry you. Two months can't go by fast enough."

Instant relief flashed across Kurt's face, followed by that familiar look of confusion. "Okay… well, if that's not it, then what is it?"

"Have you thought about us having kids?"

She could see how surprised he was by that question and regretted blurting it out like that. But his response came quickly.

"Honestly, yes… a lot actually. Is this your way of telling me that you're pregnant?"

"No, I'm not pregnant," Rachel assured him. Kurt raised an eyebrow expectedly, waiting for her explanation.

"Unlike you, I had never really thought of it before. Like, I figured we would have a child eventually, but seeing you hold that baby in there just… made me want it all so much. I could see you being a great father and I want it. I want you. I want a family."

"Well, the Rachel Berry I know _always_ gets what she wants," Kurt teased with a watery smile.

"I mean, we should definitely get married first and have a steady income. Oh, and we'll have to move because we won't have enough bedrooms. How many kids do you want? Growing up as an only child, I had always wanted a sibling but-"

"Whoa, slow down there. Let's just take this one day at a time, okay?"

Rachel smiled sheepishly. "Okay."

Kurt hugged her tightly and kissed her forehead. "Love you."

"Love you too," she mumbled into his shoulder.

The pair entered the reception hall once more, holding hands tightly. Kurt ran his thumb over her ring, feeling the cool band offset by her warm finger. Burt and Carole met them at the bar, ordering a round of drinks. Burt narrowed his eyes at his kids.

"You two disappeared for a bit."

Kurt swallowed his drink down completely before answering. "Uh, yeah. Just ran to grab some air, that's all."

"Hmm…" Burt grunted. "Did you two run off to have sex?"

"Dad!"

"Burt!"

Kurt and Carole yelled, while Rachel simply turned a deep shade of red. Carole slapped the bald man on his arm.

"What?" he cried, defensively. "It was just a questions. You kids just look all lovey-dovey and I thought I'd ask."

"Don't." Kurt said bluntly. "Don't ever ask that again."

"Come on, Kurt. I might be dumb, but I'm not stupid. I know that you two have…relations occasionally. Just last night Carole and I –"

Kurt immediately put his fingers in his ears, yelling over his father's words. "La la la la la la."

Rachel downed her drink in one go, needing a little more alcohol to drain that image out of her head. Burt and Carole just laughed and left the younger couple at the bar.

"That was terrible," Kurt whined, ordering another drink.

"It wasn't that bad," Rachel tried unconvincingly. "But just think, we can do that to our future children."

Kurt chuckled, downing his new drink. "I guess you're right. Well, I think I'm drunk enough to forget that happened and dance. Ready?"

"Always," she responded, following her fiancé to the dance floor.


	24. Movember

Sorry about the wait between updates again. Hope everyone had a great summer!

Rating: K+

* * *

"I don't think I want to do this anymore…"

"But you were the one who talked me into it in the first place!"

"I know! I just…don't think it's a good idea anymore."

Kurt stopped peeling the potato in his hand and looked at his fiancé. "Why not?"

"…I don't know."

Almost two weeks ago Rachel had begged him to do No Shave November with her because 'everyone is doing it'. He protested but eventually her pouting wore him down and he agreed. He wasn't too excited about not shaving for a whole month considering he usually shaved every day, but it was for a good cause. Plus, Rachel said she would take on bathroom cleaning duty for the whole month, so…bonus.

"Is it because I look weird with facial hair? I've never really grown it before and I think-"

"No!" she exclaimed. "I actually think you look great with facial hair. I've always thought your stubble was sexy."

Relieved that his face wasn't the issue, he pressed on. "Then what is it? We're almost halfway."

Rachel looked down and crossed her arms. Kurt recognized this stance as her 'I'm insecure about something' stance. "Rach?"

"I don't want you to see my legs," she mumbled.

"Wait, what?"

"I said, I don't want you to see my legs."

Kurt sighed and went to go put his arms around his fiancé. "Honey, I dated Blaine Anderson. A little hair doesn't gross me out."

"This isn't just a little hair, Kurt! It's like, a lot. And you're going to look at my legs, or maybe even touch them and then you'll never think I'm sexy again. Plus, you know..._that_ area..."

"That area? Rachel, I mean this with the most amout of love and respect possible: You're being ridiculous and a bit dramatic. Do I love you're silky smooth legs? Sure. Are they the reason I have sex with you? Not at all."

"But-"

"No buts, Rachel. Well, maybe one," he teased, running his hands down to squeeze her ass. She squeaked and tried to remove herself from his hold, but he tugged her closer and ran his facial hair over her cheek. "Whisker rub!"

"Ah! Kurt! Stop it..."

"Fine," he relented, loosening his grip around the short girl's arms. "I think you're super sexy, Rach. With or without hairy legs."

"I think you're sexy with your beard too."

"It's gone on December 1st so don't get used to it."

"You love me, right?"

Kurt smiled down at his fiancé. "More than anything."

"Will you wear a flannel button up shirt and-"

"No."

"You don't even know what I was going to say!"

"Your crush on the Brawny man is not a secret, Rach. Not happening."


	25. Shut up and Dance With Me

Because I was late, I posted two updates. You're welcome ;) Enjoy!

Rating: K

* * *

Carole was just settling down in her favorite chair to read her latest book when the phone rang. Burt put down the newspaper and leaned over the arm of the couch for the cordless phone.

"Hello?" A pause, then, "Uh, sure. Hold on a second."

Suddenly, the phone was handed to Carole, who panicked almost instantly. The last time she received a phone call on the house phone instead of her cell, her son had been…well, let's just say it hadn't been a good call. But a reassuring smile from her husband put her slightly at ease. "Hello?" she said curiously.

"Hey, Carole. I hope I'm not bothering you. I can call back later."

Carole let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, not at all, Kurt. What's up?"

She and Kurt had steadily grown closer over the years, especially after Finn's death. Since the moment she and Burt had married, she viewed the younger Hummel as one of her own, to love and protect. That being said, they never really had regular phone conversations like the boy had with his father.

"Well, as you know, I am getting married next month."

Carole giggled, having received many emails from the bride-to-be about the event. "Yes, yes I do know that."

Kurt let out a nervous chuckle himself. "Right, of course. Well, anyway, there was something I wanted to ask you. Kind of a favor, but you don't have to if it's going to make you uncomfortable or if you don't really want to. I would completely understand if – "

"Kurt!" she exclaimed, stopping Kurt's rambling. "Honey, just ask me."

"Rachel and I were discussing the dances and she kept going on and on about her dads and which one she'd dance with and… I got to thinking about my dance."

Kurt took a deep breath, one that Carole could hear over the speaker of the phone.

"I was hoping that you would maybe…dance with me? Like, for the mother/son dance?"

Carole put a hand over her mouth in surprise, feeling the tears welling up in her eyes. "Oh, Kurt."

"Like I said, you really don't have to if – "

"I would be honored," she whispered back, voice cracking on the last word. Carole had just assumed that Kurt would dance with his father instead. This was indeed a surprise; one, she realized, that Carole needed very much.

She heard Kurt clear his throat, his own words shaky as he responded. "Okay. Great. I, uh… I'll let you know more about it later."

"Kurt?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you. Thank you so much."

Kurt was silent for a few moments. "Thanks for saying yes."

The moment was broken when Carole heard Rachel speaking in the background.

"Uh oh, she's crying again. I should probably go."

Carole smiled widely. "Yes, you probably should. I'll talk to you later, sweetie." She could hear Rachel sobbing now.

"Definitely. Love you, Mom. Bye!" he yelled quickly, hanging up before Carole could reply.

Carole returned the phone to it's original spot before cuddling in close to Burt, who had been silently watching from his place on the couch.

"Everything okay?" he asked, noticing the unshed tears in her eyes. He could feel her squeeze his arm tight.

"Wonderful," she whispered.


	26. Hold Me

Sorry it's been so long guys, I was actually in the hospital for a while. That being said, this isn't my best chapter, but there will be more to come!

Rating: K

* * *

Rachel trudged up the steps to her front door, hand digging in her coat pocket for her keys. Her commute home had taken almost twice as long due to the monstrous thunderstorm that was currently raging over New York City, which only added to her horrible mood. Rehearsals had been a nightmare, a stage hand bumped into her, accidentally spilling coffee all over her new while sweater, and she had forgone a lunch break to work on a particularly difficult dance sequence.

She was finally able to locate her keys and turn the lock, instantly feeling relief at the thought of being home. She dropped her purse on the table next to the door and hung up her coat, watching the rainwater create a tiny puddle below it. Rachel turned toward the kitchen, hoping that Kurt had started dinner for them, but the room was dark. The whole house was kind of dark now that she thought about it.

"Kurt?" Rachel called out, wondering where her fiancé was. He should have been home for at least two hours now according to the time on her cell phone. She thought she heard voices in the living room, and figured that's where Kurt would be.

As she turned the corner, she could see the television was on, a rerun of the Real Housewives playing on the screen. But what caught her attention was her fiancé, who was sprawled across their couch, snoring quietly with his arms clutching a pillow.

Rachel slowly padded her way across their living room, the rug muffling the sound of her steps. It wouldn't have really mattered anyway; Kurt was a fairly heavy sleeper. The light from the television highlighted the relaxed features on Kurt's face as his lips smacked together and one arm moved up over his head. The brunette smiled at her love, adoring how at peace he seemed.

Rachel slowly removed the pillow from Kurt's arm and lowered herself into the now empty space. She spread her body along Kurt's, her head nuzzled into her fiancé's strong chest. It felt so wonderful to lay here with him after the trying day she had. Kurt's arms circled her slowly, the snoring had stopped and his eyelashes fluttered as he woke.

"Hey," he whispered, voice raspy from sleep.

"Hey," she responded quietly. "Sorry I woke you. I just really wanted to feel close to you for a bit."

Kurt frowned and rubbed her back with one hand, the other coming up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. "You okay, honey?"

Rachel was quiet for a while; looking into the eyes she loved so much. "No, not really. But can we not talk about it? I just want you to hold me, is that okay?"

Kurt instantly became worried, but nodded nonetheless. He trusted Rachel to tell him what was bothering her when she was ready. He kissed her forehead and tightened his hold on her.

Rachel burrowed her face into his chest once more, listening to his steady heartbeat, finally feeling content for the first time today. "Thank you."

"You never have to thank me, Rach. I'll hold you whenever and wherever you want."


	27. Jitters

Rating: K

* * *

Kurt straightened his black tie for about the hundredth time that day. His hands kept moving to run his fingers through his hair before he reminded himself that each strand was styled to perfection and he was not allowed to touch. He paced the room, moving back and forth frantically until his father finally grabbed him by the shoulders, stilling his motions.

"Kurt, bud, calm down."

"What if I trip? Or what if I forget my vows? What if –"

"Kurt, you are going to be fine. Just relax, okay?"

"I'm so nervous, Dad. Were you this nervous when you got married?"

Burt sat Kurt in a nearby chair, taking a seat next to his son. "I don't even remember most of the ceremony on the day I married your mom. I was so nervous, I didn't think I was going to survive the day. But the minute I saw Lizzie walking down that aisle, I knew nothing else mattered."

Kurt smiled softly at his father's words, taking in the mixed look of happiness and sadness in his eyes. Burt shook himself out of it and faced his son once more.

"And when I married Carole, I was too happy to be nervous. We were older, we'd both been there before, and we knew what we wanted. That's all there was. We loved each other too much to be nervous."

Burt's words had calmed him a little, but his nerves were still present. Kurt's leg was jumping up and down and he began gnawing on his lower lip. He felt his father's hand on his shoulder once more.

"Kurt," the older man began. "Do you love Rachel?"

"Yeah. More than anything."

"Then you'll be fine, kiddo."

"I'm getting married today, Dad. You should probably stop calling me 'kiddo'."

"As long as I'm alive, you will be called 'kiddo'. Deal with it."

A knock at the door interrupted their moment. Mercedes popped her head through a crack in the door. "Show time, you two!"

And just like that, Kurt's nerves were back in full force. He tripped as he made his way down the hallway. His body jolted as Burt and Carole each took an arm and led him toward the altar. His hands were shaking as the music started and the doors opened.

But the minute he saw Rachel at the end of the aisle, all of his worries vanished. His eyes welled up with tears at the sight of his fiancé, slowly making her way toward him in her beautiful dress. He knew, right then and there, what his father had been talking about.

He took her hand in his, and for the first time that day, his hands were sure and steady. As the officiate began his speech, Rachel leaned in to whisper. "Are you nervous?"

Kurt just looked at her and smiled. "Not at all."


	28. Honeymoon Dreams

Short and sweet this time, but there's more to come! There may be more time gaps in between chapters now that they're married, just so you are all aware.

Rating: K

* * *

"We're married."

"I know, honey."

"No, Rach. We're _married_. Like, you are my wife. I'm your husband…"

"Kurt, we've been married for four days now. This isn't exactly new."

They were relaxing on their hotel bed after a long day of walking around London. Their honeymoon so far has consisted of interesting food, wonderful sights, a couple of West End shows, and each other.

Rachel leaned up on an elbow to get a better look at her husband's face, which held an almost dazed kind of look. "Kurt?"

"I just…" Kurt rubbed a hand down his face, looking for the right words. "I keep waiting for this dream to end. I feel like I'm going to wake up and this will all just be some sort of crazy hallucination."

Rachel smiled softly at the admission; she was thankful she wasn't the only one feeling that way. The brunette reached across and pinched his side sharply.

"Ouch! What the hell, Rachel?"

"Oh, so you felt that then? It means this is real. _We_ are real. We're married and you're my husband. You're stuck with me for life, Hummel," she finished with a wink.

Kurt chuckled softly and tugged Rachel closer to him, wrapping his arms around her smaller frame. "Good. Because if this was a dream, I'd never want to wake up."


	29. Home

Rating: K

* * *

The loud sound of their apartment door opening frightened Rachel as she rehearsed her lines in the living room. She placed her hand over her racing heart and was relieved to see it was just her husband. "Kurt! You scared me!"

Kurt either didn't hear her complaint or ignored it altogether, choosing instead to race across the room and lift Rachel off the floor in a bone-crushing hug, spinning her around.

"Kurt! What has gotten into you?" Rachel inquired after the man placed her back on the floor.

"I got it! I got the promotion, Rachel!" Kurt exclaimed, grinning from ear to ear. "Isabelle called me down to the office today and she promoted me to Assistant Editor!"

"Oh my God, Kurt! That's amazing! We have to celebrate!"

"Yes we do, but first, I have something else to tell you," Kurt said, calming down slightly. He pulled her over to the couch and sat her down, placing himself beside her. "Do you remember that house we looked at a few months ago that was a little out of our price range? The one with the patio you liked and the granite counter tops?"

Rachel was confused for a moment. "Yeah, what about it?"

Kurt began grinning again; looking like he had a secret he couldn't wait to tell. "Well, I called the realtor this afternoon after I had the meeting with Isabelle and she said the house was not only still available, the price had gone down. That, plus my new salary, means we can afford it. We're getting the house!"

"What? We're…we'll be homeowners? Our own home? Oh my God!"

Rachel tackled Kurt so hard he fell backwards on the couch, hugging tightly. "I love you so much," she mumbled in between kisses.

"I can see it now," Kurt began. "We can paint that living room a lighter blue to match the couch set we got from Dad and Carole and then we can get a –"

Kurt was cut off by another kiss placed on his lips. Rachel pulled away slowly, smiling through the happy tears that had begun flowing. "It will be perfect because it will be ours. Our home."

"Our home," Kurt repeated. "I like the sound of that."


	30. Puckerman Wedding

Rating: K+

* * *

Kurt was very surprised, yet honored, when Puck had asked him to be in his wedding.

"Not that I don't want to, because I absolutely do, but…why me?"

He could hear Puck sigh over the phone. "We've actually become pretty good friends over the years and it's just… I'd always thought Finn would be my best man if I ever took the plunge. With him not around, I would really like it if you took his place. Not as best man, I've already asked Jake… but I would really like it if you would be a groomsman."

So he had accepted, while Rachel had also accepted a bridesmaid position for Quinn. The bachelor and bachelorette parties resulted in matching hangovers which left the couple tired and crabby the next day.

The ceremony itself was beautiful and went off without a hitch. Puck looked dashing in his tux and words couldn't even describe Quinn in her dress. The dinner was delicious and the drinks kept on coming. Jake did the traditional funny best man speech, followed by a surprisingly heartfelt and emotional speech made by Santana, leaving both Rachel and Kurt in tears.

The Puckermans had their first dance to the song "The Best Is Yet to Come" by Frank Sinatra, in which Puck displayed his newly learned dance moves, thanks to Mike.

"Everything" by Michael Bublé came over the speakers in the reception hall just over an hour later. Couples fled to the dance floor, slowly swaying from side to side. Rachel was chatting with Mercedes when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to see Kurt holding his hand out to her with a small smile. "I don't mean to interrupt but, may I have this dance?"

Rachel blushed but nodded, taking the proffered hand and following her husband out onto the dance floor. He slipped his hands around her waist and pulled her close while she had her arms wrapped over his shoulders, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck.

They moved in slow circles, swaying back and forth, ignoring all things around them. Rachel craned her neck to look Kurt in the eye, seeing nothing but happiness and love shinning in the glasz orbs.

"This has been a great night. Quinn looked amazing."

Kurt smiled softly and nodded in agreement. "Quinn has always looked beautiful but tonight she was radiant. Though, you were the one I couldn't keep my eyes off of. I tried to pay attention to the ceremony but you look far too stunning for that."

Rachel buried her face in Kurt's chest, hiding the blush forming on her cheeks from him. She heard him chuckle above her as his hands squeezed her waist and he kissed the top of her head.

The song ended and the couple broke away from each other with a kiss. Rachel was immediately pulled away by Quinn, who needed help with her dress so she could pee, while Puck dragged Kurt to the bar. Another hour-and quite a few shots later- Kurt heard his name being called from the dance floor. Puck was beckoning him to join the small group there. Before he could ask why, a very familiar tune blasted around the room.

"_All the single ladies, all the single ladies_..."

Puck hauled him to the center of the floor, practically begging him to do the dance. Kurt, at that point, was just drunk enough to comply. Tina and Brittany soon flanked his sides, doing the routine as if they had practiced just yesterday. Mike, and even Puck, joined as well, remembering the moves from their high school football experiment. Kurt laughed and had a great time doing it (until he found that Santana had posted the whole thing on YouTube, anyway).

The night soon came to a close, ending in a final sing-a-long of "Don't Stop Believin'" The guests dispersed to their hotel rooms with hugs and kisses and promises of staying in touch. Kurt drunkenly managed to hug both Puck and Quinn at the same time.

"I love you guys," he slurred. "You're both so pretty and now you're married so you're a pretty couple and-"

"Okay," Rachel interrupted, pulling her husband away from the amused couple. "If I can get this one up in time, we will see you two for breakfast in the morning."

Rachel helped her husband to their room, undressing him and forcing a glass of water down his throat, fearing the inevitable hangover the next day. She rid herself of her dress and crawled into bed, curling into Kurt's side for warmth.

"Are you cold?" he asked, feeling slightly less drunk than a half hour ago.

"A little," Rachel admitted.

"You know," Kurt purred, running a hand down her back. "I might have something that will warm you up."

Before she could respond, Rachel was being flipped on her back as her husband positioned his body over hers. "Kurt!"


	31. Shake It Off

I just want to thank those who have followed, favorited, reviewed and messaged. I really, truly appreciate it! Now on to the Hummelberry!

Rating: K+

* * *

Kurt could hear the music pounding from outside the house. The bass was pumping, making the windows rattle slightly. He unlocked his front door and stepped cautiously inside, almost expecting a party in his living room. He was simultaneously relieved and anxious to find the whole first floor of his house empty.

He followed the sound of the music to the basement, where "Shake It Off" by Taylor Swift was blaring thought the speakers. Kurt had only made it halfway down the steps when he was greeted with a sight that stopped him dead in his tracks.

Rachel was dancing along to the song while doing laundry, pausing her folding to occasionally belt a note. But it was what she was wearing, or _not_ wearing to be exact, that caught his attention.

There, in nothing but her bright pink bra and matching panties, was his wife, dancing wildly from one side of the basement to the other. Kurt was impressed with her ability to make doing laundry look like choreographed moves. He pulled his phone out of his pocked and began recording, never knowing when the opportunity to film her dancing half naked would arise again.

The song ended and moved to something a little slower, so he decided to make his presence known. He moved further down the old wooden steps, still recording on his phone.

"You've got some killer dance moves, Rach," Kurt called out over the music.

Rachel shrieked and dropped the shirt she was folding in surprise. "Kurt! Why are you home?"

"Got off work early. And I'm _so_ glad I did."

"Why are you – wait. Why is your phone out? Kurt-"

"Smile for the camera, babe!"

"KURT HUMMEL!" Rachel yelled, bright red in the face and lunging at the man to try and grab the phone.

Kurt yelped and ran up the steps, turning around the corner of the landing but tripping over the rug in the hallway. Rachel caught up easily and pounced on the man struggling to get away.

"You. Are. In. So. Much. Trouble!" Rachel growled, punctuating each word with a small, but sharp, slap to Kurt's arms and chest.

"I had to!" Kurt exclaimed, eventually holding Rachel's arms and ceasing the hits. "You have to admit, it was the perfect opportunity."

"You are deleting that video."

"Not yet. I still have to upload it to Facebook."

The brunette narrowed her eyes. "Don't. You. _Dare_."

Kurt ran his hands over the exposed skin of her arms. "It's hard to find you threatening in just your bra and underwear. Sorry."

"Then I might have to take a different approach," Rachel purred, suddenly morphing her features from anger to lust. She ran her hands over his chest and leaned down to kiss at the pale expanse of her husband's neck.

"What – mmm – Rachel," Kurt moaned, gripping her bare thighs.

Suddenly, Rachel leapt off of the man on the floor and grabbed the phone and deleting the video. "Aha!"

"Not fair!" Kurt exclaimed, sitting up from the wood floor. "You tricked me!"

"And you took a video of me dancing in my underwear. I'd say we're even."

Kurt pouted, already promising himself that next time he would email the video to himself _before_ letting Rachel know he was there.


	32. Deathly Dreams

Everyone loves a little bit of Kurt angst right? ;)

Warnings for canon character death

Rating: K +

* * *

He was walking down the aisle, slowly, almost in slow motion. It was the same church his mother's funeral was in. He looked down and noticed he was wearing a black suit with a matching black tie, also like his mother's funeral.

There were people filling the rows of seats, and he recognized quite a few faces; including everyone from glee club and even their college friends. He saw Hiram and Leroy Berry as he made his way toward the front of the church. They had their hands clasped together tightly, tears streaming. He looked to his left and saw his own parents doing the same. In fact, most of the church had been crying or giving him sympathetic looks as he passed.

Kurt furrowed his brow, confused as to what was happening and how he got there. But as he finally reached the end of the aisle, he suddenly understood.

He doesn't remember taking the steps, but instantly he was in front of the sleek black casket. The cover lifted of it's own accord, revealing the person inside.

There, dressed in her nicest black dress, was his wife. He ran his hand over her cheek, feeling nothing but hard, cold skin. The casket closed suddenly and the church went dark. He couldn't see anything, but he could hear screams and cries. He tried to call out, tried to reach for something, but nothing was there.

Then, the sounds ceased and he found himself in a bright, white room. There, sitting on a chair in the corner, was his mother. She looked just like he remembered; long and flowing locks of light brown hair and eyes bluer than the sky.

"Mom?" Kurt spoke. "What's going on?"

"You let her die, Kurt. Just like you let me die."

"I don't understand," Kurt cried, trying to run to her but finding himself unable to move.

"Everyone will leave you," Elizabeth recited coldly. She looked just like his mother, but her voice didn't have even an ounce of her warmth.

"I'm gone, Kurt. I'm gone."

Kurt whipped his head over to the source of the words. His wife was in her funeral outfit, staring coldly at Kurt as she repeated her words. "I'm gone."

"NO!" Kurt had screamed, but neither woman listened. They continued glaring at Kurt and repeating the same phrases.

"No no no no no no…"

Kurt woke up with a start, his breathing erratic and sweat soaking his pajamas. He instantly reached for Rachel, but the other side of the bed was empty and cold. He sat up instantly, eyes darting around the bedroom, looking for any sign of his wife.

He ripped the covers off and tore out of bed, checking the bathroom and the spare bedrooms. He heard a noise coming from the living room and ran to investigate.

An old episode of Gilmore Girls was playing across the flat screen and a half eaten bowl of popcorn sat next to an empty wine glass on the coffee table. To Kurt's relief, Rachel sat on the couch, completely engrossed in the show.

She jumped when Kurt began moving toward her, not having noticed him before.

"Oh, you scared me. I'm sorry if I woke you, I was just –"

Rachel was cut off when Kurt practically collapsed on top of her, wrapping his arms around her tightly. Kurt buried his face in her shoulder as Rachel's arms circled him as well. The lingering emotion from his dream and relief at seeing her overcame him as sobs wracked his body.

"Oh, honey," Rachel cooed, confused as to what brought this on, but knowing he needed to let whatever this is out. "Shhh, Kurt…"

Eventually, the sobs stopped and his breathing became more even. He still had a tight grip on Rachel, as if he was afraid to let go. His wife continued rubbing his back soothingly, maneuvering them so she was lying on the couch with Kurt positioned on top of her.

"Do you want to tell me what's wrong?"

Kurt seemed to bury his face into the soft cotton of her shirt a little deeper. "It's stupid."

"What ever had you that upset could not be stupid."

Kurt looked up through red-rimmed eyes and saw nothing but compassion, love and concern in her deep brown eyes. He sighed and told his wife all about the contents of his dream and the fear he had when he woke alone.

"Oh, Kurt, I'm so sorry. I couldn't sleep so I decided to come in here for a bit."

Kurt simply nodded, letting his wife's hands soothingly run over his back. "Please don't leave me."

"I'm still here and I'm not going anywhere."


	33. Lives Change Part One

Hey everyone! I could tell you a million excuses about what took so long but most of you don't care and skip the intro anyway! So on with the Hummelberry drama...

Rating: K+

* * *

It's been a little over two years since Kurt and Rachel got married and things were going great.

They met up with their New York friends as often as they could. Artie was just finishing up film school and Mercedes moved back to town after her second tour. It was strange to think that just six years ago, Puck was throwing Kurt into dumpsters while Kurt was hurling insults. Quinn plotted against Rachel and Rachel was envious of everything Quinn had. Now, they were all the best of friends. They couldn't believe how much had changed and how amazing their lives were.

Then, in the fall of 2018, Rachel started getting sick. She found herself rushing off stage in the middle of rehearsals to find the nearest bathroom or trashcan. She lost all of her appetite, and could barely keep anything down when Kurt convinced her to eat. She was tired all the time, barely staying awake past eight in the evening.

Kurt was beginning to feel worried. This wasn't any normal sickness. Rachel was never usually sick for more than three days in a row, and whatever she has had been plaguing her for almost two weeks.

"I know you don't want to, honey, but you really need to see a doctor about this," Kurt said, rubbing her back as she was hunched over the toilet.

Rachel started to protest, but Kurt was adamant.

"I'm serious, Rachel. It's not normal to be this sick for so long."

Rachel ignored him and got up from her spot on the floor, turning to the sink to brush her teeth. Kurt sighed and walked into the bedroom to start getting ready for bed. He hated how stubborn she could be sometimes. Can't she see that he cares about her?

He heard her exit the bathroom and climb into bed while he was in the middle of his moisturizing routine. He quickly finished, turned off the lights, and crawled into bed behind her. He tentatively reached for her hand and was thankful when she accepted it, squeezing gently.

"Tomorrow is your day off. You need to go in to the doctor, okay? I'm really worried about you."

Rachel could hear her husband's voice tremble a little.

"Promise me you'll go?"

Rachel turned over to lay her head on his chest. "I promise," she whispered and fell asleep to the steady beating of his heart.

* * *

She had been sitting on the crinkly paper of the exam table by herself for almost twenty minutes now, and Rachel was starting to feel annoyed.

Rachel had explained her symptoms to her doctor as he checked her weight, blood pressure, and heartbeat. He gave her a look she couldn't quite read and told her that he wanted to run some tests. He took a few blood samples and said he would be back shortly. That was exactly twenty-four minutes ago, she noted as she looked at her phone. Rachel had texted Kurt telling him that she was at her appointment and they were running tests.

Rachel heard the door start to open and sat up straighter on the table, preparing herself to hear whatever the doctor had to say. The news she received, however, was not something she was prepared for.

Tears immediately filled her eyes and all she could think about was how to tell Kurt.

* * *

Kurt returned home from work that night to a quiet apartment. He was instantly suspicious, as his wife had never been classified as "quiet." Kurt remembered that Rachel had texted him earlier saying something about tests but never gave him the results. He started to panic; something was wrong.

"Rachel?" he called out into the apartment. He ventured into the living room and kitchen, finding both empty.

"In here," Rachel called back from their bedroom. Kurt could hear the waver in her voice and rushed to the room. After so many years together, he knew what crying Rachel sounded like.

There, wrapped in a blanket, was his wife whose eyes were filled with tears. His heart sank at the sight. He quickly toed off his shoes, threw off his suit jacket, and crossed the room to gather Rachel in his arms.

"Rachel? Did the doctor figure out what was making you sick? You never texted me back so I've been worried. Honey?"

Rachel pulled back from his hold to grab his shaking hands. "Yeah, he figured it out," she replied quietly.

"And?" Kurt pushed, needing to know the answer. He put one hand on her cheek, tilting her head up to look into her deep brown eyes.

"I'm pregnant."


	34. Lives Change Part Two

And because I already made you wait so long for the last update (and I love/hate cliffhangers), here's part two of Rachel's news!

Rating: K

* * *

"I'm pregnant."

Time seemed to stop at Rachel's words. Rachel is pregnant. _Pregnant_. With a baby. _Kurt's baby_. There is a tiny human growing inside of Rachel that he helped create. Kurt was having a hard time breathing at the moment.

"Kurt?" Rachel was worried. Her husband seemed frozen, eyes glazed over. She waved her hand in front of his face. "Kurt? Sweetheart?"

"Pregnant?" Kurt finally choked out. Rachel began to feel nervous. Sure, they had discussed children before, but it always seemed so far into the future; or planned out at the very least. She was supposed to be doing eight shows a week and Kurt was working long hours at Vogue. How was a baby going to impact their schedules?

She thought about Kurt's reaction to the news. What if he didn't want the baby? Rachel's heart hurt at the thought. Despite how unplanned this pregnancy may be, she loved this baby already and was willing to do anything for it.

But before she knew what was happening, Kurt's lips were on hers and his hands were framing her face gently, as if he was frightened she would break. She could taste the salt from their combined tears in the kisses they shared. Kurt broke the kiss and placed a hand on her stomach.

"You're pregnant. We're having a baby! Oh God, Rachel. We're having a _baby_."

Rachel giggled as her usually well-spoken husband lost his ability to say anything else. "I know it isn't the best timing or anything, but… you're okay with this?"

Kurt pried his eyes away from Rachel's abdomen to gaze into her eyes as he answered her question.

"I am 100% okay with this. I'm ecstatic, really. There is a tiny life inside of you that we created. _Us_!"

Rachel was still skeptical. "You aren't scared?"

"Oh, I'm terrified. But I want this. I want this so much. I will do anything and everything I can to make you and our baby happy. We are going to be a family, Rachel." Kurt replied, rubbing her stomach once more.

Rachel started crying again. Stupid hormones.

"I love you, Kurt."

"I love you too." He kissed her firmly on the lips, guiding her on her back. He lifted her shirt and began pressing kisses to her tummy. "And I love you, Baby."

They fell asleep that night with Kurt holding Rachel protectively in his embrace. One hand was placed over their baby as they dreamed of their future family.


	35. Feel It

Happy Easter to all those who celebrate! And for those who don't, have an awesome weekend! :)

Now on to some jealous!Kurt, but probably not in the way you're thinking...

Rating: K

* * *

It was October, and Kurt and Rachel were traveling to Lima. Burt was receiving some sort of award from the city for his political service as congressman and they felt they should be there. Burt kept blowing it off as no big deal, but Kurt was proud of his father and wanted to support him. He also really missed his family and wanted to visit.

Carole had been so excited to hear that they were coming home for the week, practically crying when Kurt told her over the phone. Kurt would like to think he had a bigger part in his excitement, but he knew she just wanted to see Rachel, who was now four months pregnant. They had just found out last week they were expecting a girl.

Burt and Carole met them at the gate of the airport with wide smiles and tight hugs. Carole immediately put her hands on the small bump, tears in her eyes. Rachel just smiled and let her do her thing, she had gotten used to hands on that part of her body recently.

Kurt stood next to his father and watched as his stepmother's hands roved over his wife's belly.

"Good luck Carole, she never seems to-"

"I felt her! I felt her kick. Oh my, does she always kick that hard?" Carole continued rubbing her belly, not noticing the shocked and slightly pained look on Rachel's face.

"Wait, what?" Kurt did a double take. "You felt it?"

Carole stood up straight and Kurt could see the unshed tears in her eyes. "Clear as day. She must have been so excited to meet Grandma." She noticed how sad Kurt looked and glanced at Rachel, who was wearing a guilty expression. "What's wrong?"

Rachel walked over and took Kurt's hand. "Kurt's never been able to feel the baby before. I can feel her move and kick, but she's never done it strong enough for anyone else to feel it, until now anyway."

Carole put a hand over her mouth. "Oh Kurt, I'm sorry. I had no-"

Kurt just shook his head. "It's okay. I'm just glad to know that somebody can get a kick out of her." He let go of Rachel's hand and picked up their bags. "Can we go now?"

Burt clapped his son on the shoulder, knowing that Kurt was more hurt then he let on. "Absolutely. Your room is all made up for you guys with fresh sheets and everything. Carole even made your favorite for dinner, Kurt."

Rachel knew that Kurt had been hurt by what happened in the airport earlier that day. He had tried to play it off then, but she could see right through him, and so could his parents. He wasn't fooling anyone, really.

As soon as they had arrived at the Hudson-Hummel home, Kurt walked straight up the stairs with their bags and started unpacking. He didn't come down again until dinnertime where he played with his food more than eating it.

"The food was lovely Carole," Rachel praised as they were clearing off the table. She nudged Kurt with her foot, tilting her head in Carole's direction.

"Oh, yeah. It was good. Thanks." Kurt said, giving his stepmother a strained smile. And went back to staring at his phone.

The whole family gathered in the living room to watch a movie before bed. Burt and Carole were cuddled up on the love seat and Rachel was perched on the right end of the couch. Kurt walked in and sat on the other end of the couch, almost as if he wanted to be as far away from Rachel as possible. She frowned, but knew that Kurt needed his space when he was upset sometimes.

Throughout the movie, Carole kept glancing at her stepson with a guilty expression. She hated that she had taken that experience of a first kick from him. She and Kurt had never had the best relationship, but she felt they were getting closer as time went on, especially after Finn had passed. She saw Kurt as her son, just as much as Finn was, and disliked seeing him so upset.

Kurt excused himself before the movie had ended, claiming he was tired from the flight and just wanted to go to bed. He kissed Rachel on the cheek, politely told his parents goodnight, and sulked up the stairs.

Rachel noticed Carole watching her stepson leave the room with tears in her eyes and knew exactly what she was thinking. "Don't even think about it, Carole."

Carole whipped her head over to Rachel. "But I-"

"No. There is nothing to be sorry for as you did nothing wrong." She placed a hand on her tummy, rubbing gently. "Just because our little peanut has the _worst_ timing, doesn't mean you did anything wrong."

Burt put his arm around Carole and squeezed. "I raised that boy and I know what he's feelin. He's not mad at you Carole, he's jealous. He hasn't been able to feel her yet so he's just being-"

"An ass?" Rachel finished. She got up and hugged both Burt and Carole. "Please don't be upset just because my husband is being an idiot."

Rachel then climbed the stairs and entered their room, where Kurt was lying on top of the covers, messing with his iPad. She shut the door quietly before crossing her arms and glaring at Kurt.

"What?" Kurt asked without even looking up from his iPad, which made Rachel even more upset with him.

"Are you kidding me? What the hell is wrong with you?" Rachel whisper yelled, throwing her hands up.

Kurt put down the iPad at that and gave Rachel a blank look. "What are you talking about?"

"Stop it right now, Kurt. You are being very mean and disrespectful toward your parents, especially Carole. You made her cry, Kurt. And that is not like you at all."

Kurt sported a sheepish look at this information and lowered his head. Rachel wasn't through with him, however.

"All she did was place her hands on my stomach at the right time, okay? She didn't 'take your moment'; you will still get to do that. I get that you're upset but-"

"No, you don't get it." Kurt murmured. He raised his head to look at Rachel, who noticed the tears streaming down his face.

"You don't get it, Rachel. You're carrying her. You get to feel her all the time and know that she's there and well. I've been trying to feel her for weeks and I get nothing. Then all of a sudden my stepmother is there and she makes her appearance."

Kurt rose from the bed and began pacing the room. "Did I do something wrong? What if she doesn't like me already? She's going to come into this world knowing that I'm going to be a terrible father and-"

"Is that what this is all about?" Rachel interrupted. She sighed and tugged Kurt to sit on the bed with her. She caressed his cheek. "You are not going to be a terrible father."

Kurt opened his mouth to argue but Rachel kept going. "No, you listen to me. Our baby doesn't 'hate' you. She loves you, I can feel it."

Kurt looked skeptical. "You can?"

"Whenever you're around me, I can feel her wiggle. And even though you couldn't feel it, I could feel the kicks when you rubbed my tummy. I think she gets the most excited when you speak to her."

Kurt smiled shyly, but Rachel could tell he still had his doubts.

"The fact that you care so much proves that you will be a wonderful father." She placed both hands on his cheeks, framing his face gently and making sure he was looking her right in the eye as she continued. "You are Kurt Elijah Hummel. Best friend, caring husband, and soon to be wonderful father. I know it."

Kurt wrapped his arms around Rachel tightly. "I'm sorry. You were right."

"I know." Rachel responded simply, pulling a chuckle from Kurt. She got up and started getting ready for bed while Kurt went downstairs to apologize to Carole. After they had talked it out, he came back into the room to see Rachel asleep in bed. He turned off the lights and joined her in bed, leaning his head down next to her stomach. He rubbed the bump gently as he whispered into the darkness.

"I just want you to love me as much as I love you, Peanut. I might not be the greatest dad like Mommy thinks, but I'm going to do my best. I promise." He then felt fingers combing through his hair, signifying that Rachel was now awake, but he didn't care. He continued caressing her tummy, speaking to their baby until he started falling asleep. Right before he completely drifted off, he felt something nudge his hand. He was wide-awake instantly, sitting up quickly and startling Rachel.

"What? What is it?"

Before Kurt could explain he felt another nudge this one stronger against his hand. And then another.

"I can feel her. Rach! She's kicking me. I can feel it! Oh my god," Kurt babbled.

Rachel giggled and put her hand over Kurt's, thankful that their daughter finally gave him what he wanted. Her husband was a ball of excitement now, speaking excitedly to her tummy and feeling for more kicks.

Rachel was tired after their long day, but didn't have the heart to tell Kurt to stop so she could sleep. He had waited for so long to feel their baby and now that it started, she couldn't tell him to stop. Instead, she lay her head back down, ran a hand through Kurt's hair, and listened to him talk to their child.


	36. Hormones

Hope everyone is having a great day! And I just want to say thank you to those who have favorited/followed/reviewed. I really appreciate it!

This is all sexy times so if that's not your thing feel free to skip.

Rating: M

* * *

Rachel was five months pregnant and her hormones were driving her crazy.

She cried over everything now days, both happy and sad moments. She was hungry all the time and even had those weird pregnancy cravings. Sticking with a vegan diet was basically impossible and she blamed it all on Kurt.

Kurt, being the doting husband that he is, took it all in stride. He was there to dry her tears when she cried. He went out and got whatever crazy concoction she craved, night or day. He even massaged her feet when they felt sore. And that's exactly what Kurt was doing when her hormones spiked again.

It wasn't fair, really. There Kurt was, massaging her feet, in a tight, black tank top that showcased his well-defined arms. How could he not expect her to get turned on? The vein in his right arm was visible and she wanted to trace its outline with her tongue. Their sex life had reached a fiery peak since her hormones had taken over. Rachel felt like she wanted him all of the time, including right now.

They were sitting on opposite sides of the couch, Rachel with her feet in Kurt's lap. Project Runway was playing on the television, but neither was focused on it. Rachel moved her foot (that wasn't being massaged by Kurt's magical fingers) down a little lower to rub Kurt through his pajama pants. He let out a high pitched squeak, but continued rubbing her foot. She massaged his length a little harder, feeling it harden under her touches.

Kurt soon stopped rubbing her foot in favor of gripping the couch tightly, but Rachel didn't mind. She wanted him to rub her somewhere else instead.

She continued teasing him until she couldn't take it anymore. She needed Kurt to touch her.

Rachel pulled her foot back and worked on standing up. Kurt, whose eyes were clenched shut in pleasure, realized the friction against his hard-on had disappeared and blinked, looking for Rachel.

She held out a hand to her husband. "Bedroom?" she purred, arching her eyebrow seductively.

Kurt smirked and stood, the tent in his pants now obvious. He pulled Rachel in for a searing kiss and worked his hands down to grab her ass.

One second they were making out and the next, Rachel found herself being carried to the bedroom. She loved how strong Kurt was; being able to lift her, carry her, even hold her down if he wanted to. It never failed to turn her on.

Rachel kissed and nipped at Kurt's neck the entire way to the bedroom until he lay her down on the bed. His hands gripped the waistband of her sweatpants, pulling them down slowly and taking her panties with them. He skimmed his hands over the newly revealed skin, running his fingers up her legs. He bypassed the place she wanted his fingers the most to lift up her shirt. Kurt laid kisses over her rounded tummy as he reached around and unhooked the clasp of her bra.

He noted, once again, how much bigger Rachel's breasts have gotten with the pregnancy as he held them in his hands. His thumbs ran over her nipples which were hardening with every swipe.

Kurt leaned down to take a nipple into his mouth, causing Rachel to moan loudly and press his head closer. He worked on her nipple for a bit, sucking and nipping, before focusing on the other until Rachel started pushing his shoulders down.

Kurt smirked around the nipple, knowing exactly what Rachel wanted. He kissed his way down her body until he reached her glistening folds.

"God Rachel, you're so wet already," he gasped out.

Instead of responding, Rachel grabbed Kurt's hair and guided him where she needed him most. Kurt knew better than to tease his pregnant wife and licked a broad stripe from her entrance up to her clit.

Rachel screamed in pleasure as Kurt sucked the little bundle of nerves into his mouth, circling it with his tongue.

He then moved down to lick over her entrance while his thumb ran circles over her clit. His tongue caressed her outer folds before working its way inside of her.

Rachel had a tight grip on Kurt's head, guiding his movements. He felt her tug his hair and moaned, the vibrations causing Rachel to clench around his tongue.

He could feel Rachel's thighs trembling and knew she was getting close. He pointed his tongue and fucked it in and out quickly, all while rubbing and pinching her clit with his fingers.

Rachel let out a loud moan as she came, her thighs tightening around his head and juices gushing out of her. He licked Rachel through her orgasm, savoring the taste of her in his mouth. He pulled away when she became too sensitive. Rachel finally opened her eyes as she started coming down and saw Kurt licking his lips obscenely, his chin shining with her wetness. He laid himself half on top of Rachel (as much as he could with the baby bump, anyway) and claimed her lips in a kiss.

Kurt ran his tongue across her bottom lip before shoving it into her mouth. Rachel moaned at the taste of her cum on his lips. Their tongues tangled together as if in some kind of dance.

Rachel could feel Kurt's cock rubbing her hip, humping her as they kissed. She needed him inside of her.

"Pants. Off. _Now_." Rachel growled.

Kurt's eyes darkened a little more at her words and his cock gave a visable twitch inside of his pants. He loved when she took control. "Yes ma'am."

Kurt shimmied out of his pants quickly, his hard length jutting out proudly from his body. Rachel's mouth watered at the sight, but there would be plenty of time to blow him later. She wanted him to fuck her and she wanted it now.

He crawled back onto the bed, eyes never leaving his wife. Rachel was gazing at Kurt with an expression of pure lust. She was lying in the center of the bed, her long, wavy hair splayed over a pillow. As her husband came closer, Rachel lifted her legs and grabbed just under her knees, presenting her entrance to Kurt.

Kurt positioned his body over Rachel, aligned himself to her and pushed in. He pressed his mouth to hers, swallowing her gasp and he finally became fully sheathed in her tightness.

He pulled out slowly, pushing back in just as slow. "Ugh, Rach, you feel so good. So wet for me. So hot…"

Kurt continued with the short, slow thrusts until Rachel decided she'd had enough of that. She crossed her ankles across her husband's ass and pushed him into her harder and faster. Kurt got the hint and started speeding up his thrusts.

"Oh, Kurt," she moaned, nails leaving crescent marks on his back.

Kurt moved his mouth down to her neck, sucking a dark hickey into her perfectly smooth skin. He knew Rachel would complain about having to cover the marks later, but Kurt didn't care at the moment. He enjoyed leaving little love bites on his wife, tracing the marks with his tongue.

Kurt could feel himself getting closer so he doubled his efforts to make Rachel cum first.

He sat back on his heels and lifted one of Rachel's legs a little higher. Even pregnant, Rachel was still fairly flexible.

Rachel moaned with the position change, Kurt's cock now hitting her right where she needed it.

"Faster, Kurt! Please!" she screamed out, getting closer and closer to falling over the edge with each thrust.

Kurt thrust as fast and as hard as he dared into his wife. He moved the hand that was gripping her hip down to her clit, massaging the bundle of nerves in time with his movements.

"Yes, right there… Right there, Kurt… I'm… I'm gonna-"

"Come on Rach, cum for me," Kurt growled out.

The sexy sound of his voice combined with a well-placed thrust pushed Rachel into orgasm. He back was arched as her fingers gripped Kurt's arms, nails digging in. Her eyes were tightly shut and her mouth was open in a scream of Kurt's name. He loved the way she looked when she came.

He could feel her wetness leaking out around his cock, dripping down to the bed sheets. Kurt thrust three more times before stilling and emptying himself inside of Rachel with a groan, her clenching walls milking him dry. He continued moving through the aftershocks, shaking from the intensity of his orgasm.

Rachel lowered her leg and pulled Kurt down to her for a kiss. He kissed her sweetly, caressing her protruding stomach gently.

Kurt pulled out and grabbed some tissues from the nightstand, lazily cleaning his wife and himself. He threw the tissues somewhere in the direction of the trash bin in the corner and collapsed next to Rachel on the bed.

"No, Kurt. No sleeping. Shower first." Rachel scolded, knowing how sleepy her husband got after sex.

"Mmhmm…" she heard from the place where Kurt's face was pressed into the pillow.

Rachel ran a hand smoothly down the planes of his back all the way to his ass and squeezing. Kurt let out a yelp, jumping up from the pillow. Rachel giggled and gave him a coy look.

"Join me in the shower, Mr. Hummel?" she offered with an arched eyebrow.

Kurt groaned but pulled Rachel closer. "You are insatiable."

"You know you love it. And it's your fault anyway; my hormones make me that way."

Kurt smirked. "Well, your constant need for sex is my favorite thing about this pregnancy."

Rachel frowned and smacked his arm. "Ow!" Kurt rubbed the spot with a wince, but laughed all the same. "I was kidding!"

He moved his hands and placed them both on her baby bump, feeling her kick and wiggle around.

"I can't wait to meet our little girl. She will be so beautiful and so perfect, just like her mother." Kurt leaned in for a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too," she replied. "So… shower sex?"

Rachel made her way to the bathroom without waiting for his answer, her hips swaying the whole way. She winked at him over her shoulder, smiling seductively.

Kurt jumped from the bed and followed her into the shower, all thoughts of sleeping gone. Helping his wife with her hormones was the least he could do.


	37. Late Night Thoughts

Hey everyone! Been a while, huh? Well I'm back and here's a new chapter! Hope everyone has a safe and wonderful Father's Day!

Rating: K

* * *

Rachel blinked her eyes open slowly, trying to adjust to the darkness of the room. She glanced at her alarm clock, letting out a groan at the early hour. She had only fallen asleep three hours ago! Rachel loved being pregnant, but she could do without having to use the bathroom every few hours.

She gently lifted the covers and waddled her way to the bathroom. She rubbed her protruding stomach and silently begged her daughter to let her sleep the rest of the night before waking her up again.

As Rachel walked back into the bedroom, she noticed her husband was not in bed. In fact, his side of the bed was cold, signaling that he had been gone for quite a while. She sighed and made he way out of their room, knowing exactly where her husband was.

She peered through the open doorway of the nursery only to confirm her assumption. There, sitting in the rocking chair, was Kurt. The man was holding the baby blanket Mercedes had given them a few days earlier, seeming to be deep in thought.

Rachel walked to him slowly and laid a hand softly on his bare shoulder, startling him out of his thoughts.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," she whispered.

Kurt smiled softly. "It's fine. What are you doing up? Is everything okay?"

Rachel rolled her eyes. She was about two weeks from her due date and Kurt had been very over-protective lately. It was beginning to be a little annoying, but she knew it all came from a place of caring and love.

"Both your daughter and I are fine. I was actually going to ask if you were okay. I know you've been sneaking in here every night for the past week, Kurt. What's going on?"

Kurt sheepishly looked down at the blanket in his hands, embarrassed at getting caught. "Honestly?"

"Honestly."

"I'm scared." Kurt whispered quietly. If it hadn't been completely silent in their home, she might not have even heard him. He looked up at his wife with tears in his eyes, catching Rachel completely off guard.

"What if I'm a bad father? What if she doesn't like me? What if-"

"Kurt," Rachel interrupted, placing a hand on his cheek. "Honey, we've been over this. You are going to be a _wonderful_ father."

"How do you know?" he asked brokenly, fear shining brightly through his eyes.

"Because you already are, and she's not even here yet. Now tell me this; do you love this baby?"

He placed one of his hands on her stomach, running his thumb back and forth. "More than anything."

"Then you're going to be just fine, sweetheart. And she will love you right back. You are pretty hard not to love, after all."

Kurt chuckled quietly, still caressing her bump. "I really don't want to mess this up."

"We are going to mess up. We are going to make mistakes. Parenting is not about perfection, Kurt. As long as we put her first in our lives, and always do the best we can by her, then I think we will be okay."

He leaned in a placed a kiss next to his hand, getting a kick from his daughter in return. "Love you, Peanut."

Rachel tugged on his arm and led him back to their bedroom, hoping to get some more sleep. Kurt crawled in next to her and curled around Rachel protectively. Rachel smiled; her husband was going to be a great father.


	38. Megan

Well, hey there friends! Nope, not dead. Just super busy this summer. Hope you're all ready for fall!

Rating: K

* * *

Megan Elizabeth Hummel was born on March 4th, 2019. After ten hours of labor, many insults hurled, and one crushed hand, Kurt saw (and heard) his daughter for the first time.

"She's got a great set of lungs," a nurse commented. "You two better be ready for that!" Kurt rolled his eyes; of course, any child of Rachel would be loud.

The doctors were finishing up with Rachel, but Kurt only had eyes for his daughter, who was being washed and wrapped tightly in a blanket. The nurse brought the little pink bundle over and carefully handed her to the proud father.

He cradled Megan gently in his arms as he ran a finger lightly over the soft, pink skin of her face. Megan reached out blindly and grabbed his finger, making (surprisingly) quiet noises.

In that exact moment, Kurt Hummel knew he would do anything for the precious gift in his arms. He would protect her from all that he could and make sure she was always taken care of. Kurt didn't care about himself anymore; all that mattered was his daughter.

He carried Megan over to Rachel and laid the little girl in her mother's arms. Rachel began crying the minute she touched her little cheek. "She has your nose, thank God," she whispered to Kurt who let out a watery laugh.

"I think she looks just like you," he replied.

Rachel cuddled her daughter close as Kurt's arms surrounded hers.

"She's so tiny," Rachel observed.

"She's perfect." Kurt stated simply. He touched his lips lightly to Megan's head before pressing a loving kiss on Rachel's lips. "I love you so much."

Rachel choked back a sob and kissed Kurt one more time, turning her focus on the now sleeping baby on her chest. Kurt maneuvered himself so Rachel was lying next to him as his arms surrounded both his wife and his daughter.

He knew their parents were seated in the lobby, impatiently awaiting the invite to see their granddaughter, but Kurt wanted to savor this moment of him, his wife, and his daughter being together. His perfect little family.


End file.
